Shichiyou
by doomedpassion
Summary: The Kiryu long lost monarchy, vampire clan, the Shichiyou. Zero is the last heir. Kaname is mated to Yuki. Aido is adopted by Zero... one-sided KanamexZero?, KainxAido, ichijouxshiki genderbending xovers mwahahaha...find out the rest for yourself...
1. Prologue

Prologue

It has been forever since he, Yuki and Kaname had parted. But during that time, he had found information about his clan that that he had never expected. The Kiryu clan had appeared directly after the disappearance of the pureblood monarchy. The clan that was of the pureblood monarchy had been known by their surname Shichiyou (the seven luminaries: the sun, the moon… or the appearance of the bloody moon).

**During the first Blood War or BWI, the pureblood monarchy Shichiyou used their powers to make humans to submit. Every village had to pay tribute to the Vampires. At first the humans paid tribute to the Vampires, in terms of a sacrifice. The sacrifice entailed a boy and a girl of fourteen summers. The Vampires were to kill them and take their blood. The Vampires were not to torture, rape or harm the sacrifice while they were alive or to mar their bodies once they were dead, but to return the bodies to the villagers. But one year, the humans banded together and revolted because the corpses of the sacrifices had been defiled. And it was the final straw. All fear of Vampires was dispelled due to the tension finally having come to head due to the severing of the contract.**

**It was about this time that the Shichiyou clan realized what they had done. It was their mistake that caused a second Blood War. They had arrogantly maintained that Vampires were a superior race and that humans were lower than them and they were prey. As long as that mentality existed, there would never be peace between the two races. They would never have a symbiotic relationship. Thus, the Shichiyou clan retreated into darkness and was never heard of again. It was about this time that the Kiryu clan appeared. They fought for none, but themselves.**

**It was said then, in legends that in bloody times of the future, the Shichiyou clan would awake from darkness. The monarch would choose the way the future of the world once more.**

During his travels, Zero returned to the abandoned grounds of the Kiryu clan. There he continued his research. In the document below, Zero read:

**The Kiryu clan was born to make peace between humans and vampires. They were a third party to the BWII or the Second Blood War. They made weapons that could kill both humans and vampires.**

Several paragraphs down.

**As time passed, the Kiryu clan began to side more with humans. They became known as Hunters. The head of the clan took in several students. These students excelled and they created clans of their own.**

No longer interested, Zero tossed the book onto the ground. A sheet of paper slipped out. He picked it up and read.

**When the bloody future has come, the spell below will be of use. The seal on the Kiryu (Shichiyou) clan will be removed. Once the time has come, there will be no going back. If it has come the last of the bloodline will have to read said spell. If they do not read this spell after they have found it, this sheaf will not only appear in their possession at all times, but the spell will repeat in their minds over and over and over, until the spell is cast.**

Horrified, Zero dropped the paper to the ground. It ended up in his hand once more. He relaxed his grip. Then it appeared in his jean pocket. He had come back to this estate for a weapon and not be told that he was the last in line in the Vampire monarchy. Then he thought if his own parents had read the spell, then he and Ichiru would have been married off to other purebloods or to each other, regardless whether they are male or female because:

**The Shichiyou clan has the power of creation. Every element in this world belongs to the Shichiyou. If born a male, he could choose to become a female, if he is mated to another male. If a female and mated to another female, she could then choose to become male. If the mating is between two of the opposite gender, then the chances of becoming with child is higher than that of ordinary vampires, since all vampires below the Shichiyou, in terms of fertility is ordinary in comparison, whether they be pureblood or not. It is also important to know that Shichiyou mate for both love and for power, so that their offspring can be more powerful than they, in order to preserve their lineage.**

No wonder, Zero had an attraction to both Yuki and Kaname. They had both came from a powerful clan, the Kuran. But it had been Kaname with whom he had fallen in love and Yuki who had been his first crush. He wondered whether it was because of his become more and more of a vampire. It meant that whether Kaname, Yuki or his own brother gave him blood, after ingesting part of Shizuka Hio's body, he still wouldn't become a level E anyway. Because the seal would have broken immediately after he became a level E which meant that he would have been a level E for about five seconds then he would spew up blood and have blood ooze out from its pores as the tainted blood left his body. Then it would have given the Night Class heart attacks. He smirked sadly and thought. _Aish, it always had to be me who suffered, eh? I bet the Vampires would freak out when they find out that the Shichiyou became the Kiryu and that I was a really a purest of purebloods instead of level E, after all. What would Kaname and his followers say? I need to get him out of my head. He and Yuki are already mated by now. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go see them after I use the spell. But then I can't kill vampires anymore, I have to stop them from killing each other off. I won't be like the rest before me. No, I will make peace for everyone's sakes. I won't let anyone else go through what I have. I won't let anyone else loose the people they love. _Another thought came to him, _Ichiru should not have died and neither should my parents, but that's the past, there is no point in thinking of it, anymore. The future has to be brighter for everyone._

**In the darkness of the blind, give back the sight I seek**

**This Blood Moon, I seek the truth, my will shall seek**

**This Blood Moon, I ask for power, power that was mine**

**Power that is mine, power that will be mine**

**This Blood Moon, I honor my ancestors**

**I have not forgotten the sacrifices made**

**This Blood Moon, give me what I will**

**Blood Moon allow me just this wish**

At that moment, the moon rose, and it was red as blood. There was a pulse, as if the world had just begun to awaken.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Somewhere, far away, vampires all around began to see the world differently. It was as if everything had been filled with energy that had slowed for hundreds of years. They began to move in one direction, toward the Kiryu home. It was around there that the Shichiyou castle had once been. Now it seemed a ruin, but that was only an illusion. The castle was solid. Zero had been transported to this castle. He now lay in a four poster bed. When he awoke, and opened his eyes, he heard a voice gasp.

"Zero?" Came a questioning voice, its owner hidden in shadows.

"Kain," said Zero. He had recognized that voice immediately. He knew about the branch clan, Akatsuki. They had served the Shichiyou since forever.

"Zero-sama," he said it as if there was a bad taste in his mouth.

"Don't use the honorific if it bothers you so much," said Zero. "We can't run from destiny anyway. Once I saw the spell, I had no choice but to cast it. Here, I still have it with me." It was crumpled in his hand. "If you want, I can release you from my service, but you will still be the last living member of my family-my cousin, no matter how many times removed, remember that, please."

"I'm sorry," said Kain. He was humbled. It was in his blood to obey any of the main branch family, the Shichiyou. And he was grateful that Zero thought of him that way. He was used to being indifferent to Zero and respected Zero for being so strong, from afar, but had also thought of him as a threat. He was startled to see Zero so vulnerable.

"I've changed my mind. A Vampire bloodbath would only cause more pain, more bloodshed. Besides my ancestors would have frowned down on me for that because I know what I am and who I am in the eyes of the others. Instead, I want peace between humans and vampires. If not I would be acting very much like the Hunters Association, which is full of corrupt officials. That is something that I hate. I only just realized what I was becoming. I…it was selfish, arrogant and hypocritical, the decision to exterminate all vampires, but I suppose, if I had gone through with that instead that I would have to commit suicide by the end, which is not a bad end because I would have been weighed down by guilt then."

It was then that Kain gained more respect for the Queen. He had seen Zero's body changing for the past months. At first, he had been squeamish about bathing Zero's body and changing the sheets and Zero's clothes, when he was unconscious, he still did them. He had to, it was his duty and it was ingrained his body.

Zero stretched languidly causing the sheets to slide off. Seeing her half naked body caused Kain to turn around. But Zero had not missed the flash of pink on his cheeks.

"You don't have to be embarrassed cousin, you did a good job, helping me get comfortable," said Zero in a mock seductive voice.

"jflkajdlj" spluttered Kain. Which Zero translated as wtf.

"Come on, don't be shy," said Zero. "Until I can get a maid, you will be helping me."

"But…but…" said Kain. This was something he normally wouldn't do.

"Just help me, NOW!" said Zero.

Unable to resist a command, Kain opened the armoire door. He pulled out some underclothes, then a summer dress. He resisted the urge to throw them into Zero's face.

"Kain, don't worry, all you have to do is hand me my things," said Zero. "You don't have to see me naked if you don't want to."

Kain gave a sigh of relief. Luckily there was a silk screen, in the bedroom and the bathroom. Kain readied a bath for his mistress. He made sure the water was warm enough and that soap was at hand, along with a wash cloth. When he was finished preparing the bath, he called to his mistress. "Zero-sama the bath's ready!"

"Don't use the honorific when we're in private! I don't want you to be any more uncomfortable," said Zero. "I need a new name. Can you please give me a list of names that I won't despise?"

"Wait why did you use the word please and why ask, when you can just order?"

"Because I can."

"Typical answer," muttered Kain under his breath. It was then that he realized, he would never abandon his mistress even if she released him. It was because she was so kind to him and so understanding. It must have been because Zero didn't want to hurt and cause pain anymore. Zero was tired of the pain and had accepted that it was just another vicious cycle.

"Names, names…" he didn't stray too far from the bedroom because he knew that Zero would call him to hand her the clothes piece by piece. He was lucky there was a book of names on this floor's library. Well, there was only one library. But there were entrances, at every level and a staircase that reached from bottom to top that branched off at each level. He went to the library and found the book. He hurried back, incase, Zero needed him. When he got back to the door, he saw, his cousin, mate and lover at the door trying to pick the lock with an icicle.

"Hana-chan," he said into the younger vampire's neck. Said vampire shivered. He had been so intent on picking the lock that he hadn't noticed, Kain walking towards him and the door, even though the floor was made of ceramic and Kain's shoes clicked on it.

"Were you jealous of the Her Majesty?" asked Kain.

"Yes," whimpered Aido.

"You know how much I adore and idolize you, don't you?" asked Kain softly, pressing closer to his beautiful lover. His lips were against his petit lover's neck.

"Kain!" screeched a female voice. "I need my clothes. My skin's wrinkling!"

"Gomen (sorry) koi ([my] love), but I have to work, maybe later," said Kain.

Hanabusa Aido just pouted.

Unlocking the door, he walked in, not bothering to close and lock it. He motioned for his lover to enter, which he did. Aido was curious as to who this mysterious woman was because Kain hadn't told him. He was curious and jealous, since Kain spent so much time taking care of her, though he knew of the pact between the branch and main family of the clan.

Kain motioned for his lover to sit in one of the sofas in the room and Aido sat. He unlocked the door to bathroom. He showed Aido that it was unlocked before closing it behind him.

"I smell, Hanabusa Aido on you and in my room. I am aware that you and he have mated, but why did you let him into my room?" demanded a female voice.

"He was trying to pick the lock. He was jealous and curious. Besides, he doesn't know who you are since your scent changed," was the answer.

"Very well, tell me the list of names," said the voice again.

"Hikari (loan of light), Orihime (caged princess), Tsukiyomi (moon of the underworld), Kikyo (pure tears), Kuromei (dark life)…"

"All of these names, you picked them well, they all relate to the pain that I have been through and the darkness in my life," said the voice. "I will like to keep you in my service, but I want to adopt Hanabusa Aido. I believe your immediate family is six feet under."

"Yes, hime-sama," was the response.

"Orihime, it would have suited Hio Shizuka," said the voice. There was an edge of sadness to the voice. "She was a poor misguided woman. If she were still alive now, I would have liked to talk to her. And she would have been surprised to see me here."

A chill crept down Aido's skin. _Who was this woman? She was so sad. The way she talked about pain and the Mad Blooming Princess._ Then suddenly it dawned on him, who this person was or at least had been. He jumped up off the sofa and pushed open the door. The screen parted. "I have chosen a new name, Kaetsukikko (one who changes with the moon). It is suitable because I have changed in more ways than you can imagine, Aido."

Hanabusa Aido could sense that it was true. He and Zero had hated each other since they had met. And the decision to adopt him was the mark of one change or another in Zero's personality. But it was merely Zero learning to open up and to accept.

"I made the decision to adopt you without your consent, but since you're in here now, why don't you tell me what you want," said Kaetsukikko.

"Um…" suddenly shy, Aido lifted up his head and found Zero smiling at him. "um…"

"It's okay," said the woman. "Tell me whenever you have made your decision."

This other side of Zero made Aido say, "yes" because he was in awe. When he had hated Zero there had been respect. But he didn't hate this woman. In fact he found himself adoring her for being kind and considerate for giving him a choice, even though her decision was made from before. He knew instinctively she would not impose adoption on him. She smiled then and said, "I won't be as alone as I thought I was, anymore. Here." She slit open her wrist and motioned for him to slit open his own, which he did. She pressed hers against his and said. "Now we are kin by blood and you are my son by blood, though you are possibly eons older than me."

"Hey!" he cried. "I am not that old!"

"It's okay, momma was just teasing." Kaetsukikko hugged the boy, but unfortunately, even though, Aido was not that much shorter, his face ended up pressed into the woman's bosom, this was due to the fact that he was totally unprepared for the hug.

"Yah!" He flushed and punched her in the bosom by accident.

"That's it shorty! You're grounded. Get out!"

"Eh?!"

"Aish, I should have known this would happen," said Kain.

"Kain, what's grounded?" asked Aido when Kain was leading him back to their room.

"Being grounded is a slang term for punishment, used by parents with their children. It is mainly used by humans," explained Kain. "Don't worry about it, she's just threatening you, I think…"

"Since when did you know so much about her?" said Aido.

"Ever since the she Woke," said Kain.

"Oh," said Aido.

"Were you expecting more?" asked Kain teasingly.

They were back in their own room now. Kain wrapped his arms around his lover. "Shall we continue?"

Bang. They had forgotten to lock the door. "Stop molesting my less than innocent son, he's grounded! That means you can't do that. Yes and my punishment is abstinence for a month!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" cried Aido.

"I'm just joking. I need to borrow our manservant, okay, Ai-kun," said Kaetsukikko.

"Hai (yes), hahaoya (mother-with respect)," said Aido.

"Thank you, Ai-kun," said Kaetsukikko.

"…" Aido blushed. "Teiryuu (stop), I mean…"

"It's okay. Come here. Were you worried that I would perhaps take your mate from you?" said Kaetsukikko. "I would never betray you, honey." She hugged Aido again, but this time his chin was on her shoulder and his face was no longer pushed into her bosom. "You want to come too. Just in case." She added teasingly.

"Kaa-sama," he whined flushing. "You're embarrassing."

"Really? There is no one to embarrass you in front of," said Kaetsukikko.

"…" He was still flushed.

"Let's stay here and talk about it, then," said Kaetsukikko. "I am planning to host a ball so that the other nobles know that our clan has risen once more and that they cannot deny it. I was wondering if you would approve Kain. If you do, then please make and send the invitations. Be sure to include my seal. Here's the design." She handed him a sheet of paper. There was a moon in the center. Roses and their vines encircled it. "Be sure to use red wax."

"Yes, that would be a good idea. The other nobles will want proof that you are the real monarch and not a usurper. You will agree for them to test you."

"Of course, but I also want them to know who I was once. I want them to know that I was not trained for this and that I will make mistakes."

"It takes a lot of guts admit that, but it will earn their respect in the long term though they will disapprove in the short term."

"If they try to hurt you, I will deep freeze them. I don't want to lose you, hahaoya because I already lost my birth mother," cried Aido. He threw his arms around Kaetsukikko.

"Don't worry, I will be fine," said Kaetsukikko. "It's been a long time since someone has needed me so." She held Aido closer to her.

"Aido, let go of Kaetsukikko-sama, she needs her rest," said Kain.

"Kain," said Kaetsukikko sternly, after releasing Aido. "I adopted Aido because I knew he needed someone who he could love unconditionally and I needed someone I could love that way, too, someone with whom we could share our thoughts. I noticed that our personalities were very alike. We both hide things that we feel a lot, trying to protect those that we love. You and I are closer now, too, in terms of family. Though you still serve me, you serve Aido as well and you are not to use the honorific in private again, understood? Instead, call me hahaoya instead, ne?"

"H-hai," said Kain relieved.

"Good. Please finish the invitations," said Kaetsukikko smiling.

"Wait, Kae…I mean hahaoya, do you want the Kuran to come. I mean…" said Kain.

"What do you know?" asked Kaetsukikko no longer smiling. She was pale. Her mercury eyes were filed with worry and a tint of fear.

"You loved Kaname-sama, didn't you?" asked Kain.

Kaetsukikko went even paler. "H-how?"

"You always fought with him. You seemed to glow after he gave you blood. You wanted to kill Yuki-sama," said Kain. _And Kaname-sama. _"I won't say anything. You have my complete allegiance, hahaoya because you have my respect and both you and Aido need me here."

"Thank you for being so honest with me," said Kaetsukikko. "I will be brave on that night, invite them and your old dorm-mates."

"Hai," said Kain. "Is that all?"

"Join me and Aido in my rooms for tea," said Kaetsukikko.

When Kain left, Aido burst out: "Hahaoya, how terrible! He is mated to Yuki-hime, who was your best friend and adoptive sister."

"I understand, Ai-kun, but I can not help it. Do not say anything please, when they come," said Kaetsukikko.

"Hahaoya! How can you think so little of me? I would never betray you. You saved me from loneliness."

"I am sorry, but everyone I have ever cared for left me," said Kaetsukikko.

"I understand, hahaoya, you adopted me because you were lonely?"

"Yes, of course, Ai-kun."

They returned to Kaetsukikko's room. Kaetsukikko sat in front of the mirror. Hanabusa Aido was standing behind her. He brushed her hair.

"Hahaoya, you don't mind that I brush your hair do you?" said Aido.

"No of course not," she smiled at Aido through the mirror.

"Do you find me too impulsive?" asked Aido.

"Do I? It is a good thing, Ai-kun. It gives me something to live for, watching you interact with those around you. If I am no longer here, I want you and Kain to take over this estate and rule. The two of you balance each other out. You made a good choice. It is your heart that will guide him to make the decisions rationally. I also want you to release him from service, so that you can rule as equals. Promise me, you will do this, no matter what anyone else says." She gripped Aido's wrist in a death grip.

"Itai (Ow)!"

"I'm sorry," she said the desperate look faded and she released his wrist. "Will you?"

"Yes," but it was Kain's voice instead. "We will. We will do as you wish hahaoya."

She smiled. She trusted the two of them with her life. He handed her the letters. She read them and was satisfied. He handed her the newly made stamp and handed her the liquid wax. She stamped each invitation then handed them back to Kain. "Here. Since you have heard what I wanted to say, business is done for the day. Please bring in some tea and blood tablets."

Doomedpassion: Aido and Zero have become more and more OC, but I get the impression that both of them feel with passion and that they are both very lonely. That's why I made Zero adopt Aido. I think they bottle things up very easily. And if I am right that they bottle their emotions, I am making them open up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Since there was still a month, Kaetsukikko had Kain search for maid candidates. The castle had not been cleaned in a long time since the sealing. Even though it had not seen daylight for thousands of years, it was still very clean and new both on the inside and outside. Still the silver, bronze and gold still had to be polished and the floors scrubbed to a shine, the sheets washed and changed and various other things had to be done, to make the castle much grander for the ball.

In fact, several modern appliances had to be added too. Yes, Kaetsukikko wanted to bring in a plasma television, stereo, dvd players, pool tables, and whatnot.

She ordered some of the rooms to be renovated for new purposes. There was to be a dance studio. This was where the stereo and mirrors were to be installed. There was to be an entertainment room where the dvd player, television and pool table were going to be. She even had an extra glass building built to serve as a greenhouse and to hold the swimming pool.

"I advise against this," said Kain.

"The more than half of my inheritance is in a secured account in Switzerland. The rest, in a high interest account in this country, the money is still growing. There will be more than enough for the three of us," said Kaetsukikko. "Besides, I am making preparations for the next party. This will come after the one next month of course. The next is to have human officials come over with their children. The one after will have humans and vampires at the same ball, which is why I am ordering this to be done now. The preparations have to start somewhere. The renovation will be after next month's ball. The equipment and appliances will be hidden well in the dungeons. You need not worry, Kain."

"Very good, hahaoya," said Kain.

Kaetsukikko smiled at him. "As for the maids, I want you to pick the top ten from each list of twenty. Then when you have picked those sixty, I will divide them into two lists, thirty in each. You will then pick the top fifteen from each. When you have done that I want to interview the thirty that you have picked. When I ask you to pick, I want you to seriously interview them. I want some of half of the maids here to be human. One of the questions you will have to ask is whether they are averse to working with the other race. Do you understand? And this last bit is more request of than order."

"Hai, hahaoya. By the way, have you noticed, Seiren's name on the list?" said Kain.

"I have, thank you for your concern," said Kaetsukikko. "I want her to try and find out as much as she can, without us giving anything away. She is one of my chosen thirty, regardless what you say. Don't worry, I will be safe. From now on, you must never mention Kiryu Zero again. He is dead or at least the hunter, Kiryu Zero is dead. And from now on I am Kaetsukikko-hime or –sama, even in this house because Seiren has agreed to enter my service today. Yes, I am mocking Kuran Kaname, almost like the old days," there was a hint of wistfulness in her voice.

"When I gave word out, I signed the posters as Servant of the Shichiyou, as you commanded. You wanted it this way, didn't you, hahaoya?" asked Kain.

"Hai, I do," said Kaetsukikko. "It will be an amusing month. Don't you think?" The question was also meant for her adoptive son, Hanabusa Aido. Although he was now her son, he still kept his given name because it was a part of him. It had been with him for the past few decades and he was determined to keep it.

"Hai, hahaoya. I wonder how Seiren will act around us," he said thoughtfully then a slow sly smile entered his features. "Oh, this will be fun."

Both Kain and Kaetsukikko felt goosebumps grow on their skin. Both hoped that whatever the impulsive boy said or did wouldn't cause too much trouble outside the castle.

Knock knock. The knocker sounded. Kain moved so fast that he nearly flew through the door. He ran down the stairs and panting slightly reached the door. He opened the door, bowing slightly. Then…

"Kain?" said a familiar female voice.

"Akatsuki Kain," he corrected her. "I am butler to the Shichiyou clan. I will take you to the drawing room to meet our mistress."

"Kaname-sama and Yuki-hime have been worried," said Seiren.

"Kuran Kaname-sama?" said Kain. "I'm sorry, but I have only been in his confidence for few occasions, though they were important." _If this is the way Aido wants to play this game, I might as well play along. _He walked briskly up the stairs. "I have always been waiting for my Queen to Wake, but she and her adopted son are the only ones I serve."

"Adopted son?" asked Seiren.

"Yes, her adopted son. She adopted him after he and I mated. The truth is the Queen is my cousin several times removed. I belong to the branch family. We were cut off when the main body of the clan sealed away their powers. But since the Queen has Woken I am to serve her. That was the pact; I had with Kuran Kaname-sama."

"…" Seiren knew in Vampire Customs that as long as a pact was unbroken or in-dissolved the pact would hold.

"My mistress is kind; she was raised as a human, like Yuki-hime, but her life was darker than Yuki-hime's, therefore she is stronger, emotionally and mentally. When they do meet, Yuki-hime may become unhappy. So if you still have loyalty towards her, you must comfort her. Hime-sama adopted Aido because they both pained of being alone. Aido adores his new mother and she loves him unconditionally. Aido, my love, vowed that he would deep freeze whoever tried to hurt his mother. I have no need to ask her to remove the pact anymore. She has my respect, by all she has done for us and gone through." _And what she will do, in the future._

They were at the door to her room. Kain opened the door. She was a sad stately, yet warm figure sitting on a divan. Her face and hair was hidden behind a mask and veil. Kneeling at her side, with his head on her lap, was a boy with mussed up blond hair. The woman was petting his head.

"Seiren is here, Kaetsukikko-hime," said Kain.

The woman looked up, her fingers still threaded into the boy's hair. "Kain please carry our sleeping prince back to his room." She turned to Seiren. "Seiren come closer I do not bite." She could sense an almost fear radiate from Seiren. "Do I scare you? Why? I can not have you work here, if I scare you."

It was the first time Kaetsukikko had seen the other woman loose her cool.

"I don't care who you are, Kaetsukikko-hime! What have you done to Kain and Aido?" cried Seiren. As much as she wanted to suppress her fear, she knew the woman had seen part of it.

"Show some respect for our mistress," said Kain sharply. He was silenced when Kaetsukikko-hime waved him away.

"All I did was adopt Aido. As for the reason, I found that we were very alike and Kain would have less reason to leave, but I did not have to in order to make Kain stay. All I had to do was trust him and be honest with him because that was all he wanted from me. I told him that I preferred that he not use the honorific when we were in private, which means when I have no guests in the building. I have no need for it. If you stay that is what you will do. I also let him know my reasons for adopting Aido, what I have just told you, plus the fact that I have been alone for a long time," said Kaetsukikko.

"How can you be so honest with your servants?" asked Seiren aghast. She realized that this was one of the reasons why she was so afraid. Another was because even though Kaetsukikko would not lie, she would also withhold information, without second thought. If anyone were to lie in this household, it would be Kain and Aido. She could tell that Kain respected the woman and Aido adored his adoptive mother. They would do anything to protect her. Seiren gritted her teeth. The mission Kaname-sama gave her, she began to see how almost impossible it was.

Kaetsukikko asked, "Are you alright, Seiren? Shall I call Kain to show you to your room?"

"Yes," gasped Seiren. _How do I get the information? She is protected. I do not know her voice or face. How much does she know about me? If I had known Kain and Aido were here and related to her I would not have signed up for this without disguising myself._

Seiren snapped out of her thoughts, when Kain grabbed her by the arm and brought her to her room. Then she realized that he was talking to her.

"Sorry, I did not hear what you just said, Kain," she said.

"My room is that one." He pointed at it. "It is beside Kaetsukikko-hime's. The prince's room is next to it."

"Kain," she asked softly. "Have you really forgotten about Kaname-sama?"

"No," he said. "But my place is here. I am sorry if I have offended you. I had to test you for the sake of my mistress. I know what you came to do, but as long as you work here and find nothing, then there is no need for me to report something that my mistress already knows to her."

"She is mocking Kaname-sama!" She said. She tried to punch the boy next to her, but her hand was caught and he pulled both her arms behind her and pushed her with his knee into the floor.

"I will have to send you back to the Kuran estates wounded, if you keep insulting our mistress under this roof," his voice was even, as if he was just making a statement. But Seiren knew better. The words and the position they were in at the moment told her that it was a threat. He had her pinned to the wall.

"Very well," she said her voice just as even. "I will tell him just what happened exactly as it is as of now. Then I plan on staying until the month is out as was my contract with our mistress."

A gasp made both Seiren and Kain turn. They saw Aido rooted to the spot, a thousand emotions written across his face. He was mortified. The boy turned and ran towards his mother's rooms. Once inside, he rushed to his mother's side. She was taking off her veil and unclipping her hair. Her long silver hair flowed down to her ankles. She sighed and clipping her hair back up and pulled the veil over her hair. She wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him into seated position on her lap.

"Child, what bothers you?" asked Kaetsukikko.

"She wants Kain!" wailed Aido.

"Kain loves you. He adores you. Why would he betray you? You are impulsive and brash, but delicate. It makes people want to protect you. You are caring and loyal. Then tell, why Kain would betray you. I am sure it is just a misunderstanding."

"I-I used to flirt with all the ladies even…after…we…" said Aido. He helped her put her veil and mask back on.

The door opened with a bang. "Hana!" Kain was using the nickname he always used to call Aido. He practically crossed the room in four steps. He knelt in front of the mother and child. "Forgive me. I gave you the wrong impression." He reached for Aido's hand and caught it in his own. He kissed the back of the boy's hand and looked up. Aido's lips were fixed in a cute little pout. He took this as an invitation to sweep Aido off his mother's lap and pull him into a chaste kiss. "Ready to forgive me now?" he asked.

"No," said Aido pouting still.

"And now?" He twirled around the boy around then pulled the boy down into a dip.

"Yes," laughed Aido breathlessly.

The Queen clapped her hands. "Very good," she said laughing. "I never knew you would do something so drastic to regain my baby's favour."

Kain flushed with pride. He had made his sad and lonely mistress laugh. It was an enormous feat because she had never laughed ever, especially when she was still Zero Kiryu. He released Aido's waist, then intertwined their fingers. They looked each other deep in the eyes smiling.

"Thank you," he said. They bowed together.

It caused the Queen to laugh again. It was a beautiful sound, like bells chiming.

Standing outside, listening through the open door was Seiren. She knocked the door to announce her presence. She walked in, her head held high, until she reached Aido and Kain. She bowed her head. "I am sorry if I had caused you sadness, otome-sama (prince)."

She walked a little further, curtsied to the Queen. "I am sorry for hurting your son, Kaetsukikko-hime (princess). Please forgive me."

The Queen touched her head with her hand. "You are forgiven," said the Queen. "But it means nothing, coming from me. What do you say, Aido?"

"I-I…I can't forgive you. You came to spy for Kuran-san! You are lucky Seiren. I will not kill you for old time's sake. If I or Kain finds out you have been giving information to him, I will personally kill you, even if hahaoya says no. Even if…even if it means war!"

"Do not say things you will regret!" snapped the Queen. "I do not want you to have to pay for it." Her voice softened considerably. "You are the most precious person in my life now. I will not survive if you are killed."

"Seiren, come with me. Let us leave them for now, until they both cool down," said Kain.

"…" Seiren said nothing. She certainly had not come here to cause pain to blossom in the heart of the Vampire Queen. "It seems I can not do the job that Kaname-sama has given me. I can give him the information I already have but no more. It is better that I leave."

"No," said Kain. "Stay here for the month. There are things that need to be done. But first tell me how Kuran-san is and how is his wife."

"Kaname-sama and Yuki-hime are doing fine. Kaname-sama is still searching for the whereabouts of Kiryu Zero. So that he can be executed before our race can be."

"And?" _Snicker. If only those fools knew. Oh they will and it will pretty amusing to see. Ah, there might be blood, but with me and Aido guarding our Queen, to hide the true capacity of her strength, there will not be that much blood. They would not know what hit them._

"His scent and all traces of him disappeared, not far from here. At the old Kiryu manor, but it had been burned down. The villagers said that they spotted a lithe young man dressed in black from head to toe light a torch. They tried to catch this man, but when they caught up. They caught sight of this young man's face. They said that he was a vampire because of his fangs and his red eyes. All traces of that man's scent are gone."

"Ah." _Fools that was me._

"Were you even listening?" asked Seiren angrily.

"Yes. I was."

"You never change do you? Always as emotionless and I can never get a reaction from you," she said sighing.

"Anything else, you must tell me about Kiryu?"

"No."

"Then about how Kuran-san and his wife?"

"I told you they are fine," snapped Seiren. "How many times must I answer?"

"Very good, I was not listening when you said that the first time," he said. "Your first job is to get this invitation to Kuran-san and to convince him to come. Do you like the seal? The roses and vines are symbolic of our Queen. The other monarchs each have a different personalization of their own on their seals," said Kain.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kain, you wanted to see me?" said Kaetsukikko.

"Hai hahaoya. I have news. I asked Seiren and she responded. I believe that she gave us this information willingly, so that we will be on the look out for Kiryu Zero," said Kain his lips twitching.

"I wonder if they will get any leads," mused Kaetsukikko.

"If we did our jobs correctly, hahaoya, they will never find out, until the ball." Delight danced in Aido's eyes. Unable to help it, Kain smirked; it fitted his personality to smirk instead of smiling.

"I plan to enjoy this to the fullest. In fact dropping the information on them would prove to be a better revenge than exterminating them. Besides, extermination and killing do not agree with me. I told myself it was necessary, but I was lying to myself. From the start, I hated killing and hunting, but I was born into it, just as I am born into this position." Sadness began to creep into Kaetsukikko's voice.

"Hahaoya," said Aido softly. "We're here now. You don't have to be sad anymore."

"I know, I know, Ai-kun," said Kaetsukikko. "It hurts still…Time will help me heal."

"If you are feeling better I must tell you exactly what Seiren said. Apparently the villagers saw me set fire to the Kiryu mansion, after I brought all the books here and put them in the library. She said that they could not detect me because my scent and all disappeared. She said that they concluded that it was a Vampire that set the fire. They are very close to the truth, are they not?"

"Yes, the stakes are high," asked Kaetsukikko. "We have to be careful until the ball. Then…"

"What is it that you have on your mind?" asked Kain.

"It is convenient that the ball will be on All Hallows Eve. Make it a masquerade ball," said Kaetsukikko. "Please notify the invitees."

"Hai hahaoya," said Kain. He bowed and left.

"Hahaoya, tell me what you have in mind, onegai-shimasu!" cried Aido.

"Nothing yet," said Kaetsukikko. "I just want to do something drastic, but not harmful…" After a pause, "threats, public executions, serve for dinner…yes…I know what to do. Let us to bed. Sweet dreams, dear one." She kissed Aido on the forehead.

Doomedpassion: oh look at that…only one chapter…sigh…running dry on ideas.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today, Shichiyou Kaetsukikko was going to interview the fifty nine girls that Kain had already screened. The first was Tsukiru Shiroi. She was descended was from a rebel of the Shichiyou clan. She had red hair, but the same mercury eyes that were hidden by the mask on Kaetsukikko's face.

"Kaetsukikko-hime, it is an honour," said the girl.

"Your name is a paradox in itself. I admire your bravery to come here, even though your ancestors betrayed us long ago. I am forgiving; therefore I am here questioning you. My first question is: are you an orphan?"

"Hai," said the girl. "My parents died sometime ago. They opposed Kuran Rido."

"Are you averse to the idea that I will check your memories?"

"No, because all I have said is true. I came for I had nowhere else to go. This is the only family I have," said the girl.

Kaetsukikko's body relaxed. Her soul entered the girl's mind. There she saw...

"Hahaoya! Otokooya! Where are you?! AIH!" the girl stared horrified at the person hovering over her parents. The person's eyes were different in colour. He was dripping blood from his lips.

The scene changed. The girl was watching from a far. She saw Kuran Rido being destroyed. He was the man that had murdered her parents.

Kaetsukikko felt the emotions of the girl. They were a swirl of relief, confusion, guilt and emptiness.

Then the scene changed once more. She was standing in a field with wildflowers. The sky was blue and there was light. Kaetsukikko realized that she was standing within the depths of the girl's soul. The girl came up to her. Kaetsukikko took off her mask. She decided to trust this girl.

"Hahaoya!" cried the girl coming closer. When she noticed the mask in Kaetsukikko's hand, tears began to form in her eyes. She threw herself against Kaetsukikko. Tsukiru Shiroi decided then that she would serve this woman, 'til death do them apart. Her reasons: one Kaetsukikko resembled the mother she could not save; second Kaetsukikko radiated the same kind of sadness that she felt and third, she had felt Kaetsukikko's promise to adopt her.

"Would you like to be adopted, child?" asked Kaetsukikko.

"Yes! Please, Kaetsukikko-hime. I will never betray you. I swear on my dead mother's soul," said Tsukiru Shiroi.

"That is a little too much, Shi-chan. I can not adopt you because you see me as a shadow of your dead mother," said Kaetsukikko, as she slit open her wrist. Shiroi pressed her lips against it. Kaetsukikko spoke the words of binding. As long as her mistress did not release her, she and her descendants would serve the Shichiyou clan. "All the sins of your ancestors are washed away. The vendetta is dissolved. I decided not adopt you, but you are now bound to serve me as my lady-in-waiting. I decided it would be better if I treated you as my sister instead."

"Arigato-shimasu," Tsukiru Shiroi.

"You may wear the things that you have; you do not need to find other clothes, unless yours are beyond repair and not suitable for this post."

"Arigato," was the response.

"You need not say it so many it times. The sincerity becomes lost the more you say it," said Aido.

"Ai-kun, come here. How do you like this girl?" asked Kaetsukikko.

"She reminds me of you, and a little of myself," said Aido.

"Precisely why I decided to keep her here," said Kaetsukikko. "I want to help her move past that just the same way you and Kain have helped me."

"Wakarimasuka (I understand?) hahaoya," said Aido.

"Aido-sama," the girl said bowing at a ninety degree angle.

"Tsukiru Shiroi? I heard of you before. Long ago when my parents were still alive and yours too, they tried to make a match between us," said Aido.

"It worked out badly because…well speak of the devil and he comes…he ended up very aggressive around me, until I left. Jealous?" asked Shiroi tilting her head to the right.

"I was then, but…not now," said Kain.

"Why not?" asked Shiroi.

"We…we are…" said Kain.

"Mated," said Aido, finishing the sentence.

"It's against the vampire code to be mated to a servant," cried Shiroi.

"A lot of things we do here is illegal," said Aido, his eyes twinkled mysteriously.

In then end, none of the other girls fit the requirements and most were sent home, except for four young women, their names were Ryuko (child of dragons) Uruki (pure flexibility of mood) and Meiyu (life at last), these two were sisters, Xiao Mei (Xiao=small, Mei=beautiful) and Kwon (?) Boa (treasure?). The three of them were sisters and were deemed trust worthy enough. Once that was done, Kaetsukikko gave the three girls their first assignment. They were to dust all the rooms four hours and there were six hundred rooms in the castle. This task, said Kaetsukikko was a test of their ability to work under time constraints.

They finished with half an hour to spare. So they then went to settle down in the servant's quarters. This was on the ground level, closest to the kitchens. They need not prepare anything this night. They would have to though, within a month.

Instead of dining in the dining hall, Kaetsukikko and Aido took their blood tablets in their own rooms and settle in for bed as dawn's first light touched the castle, at six thirty. All was quiet during the day at this castle.

Meanwhile, in another part of Japan, Seiren returned to her master and mistress's home, the Kuran manor, after traveling for four hours by horse and carriage. It had been rebuilt so that Kaname and Yuki could live in a house that was suitable for their rank.

Seiren fought down the desire to send the horse and carriage back to the Queen. If she did it would not only be insolent, but it would mean that Kaname-sama would have to make more preparations to arrange transportation for her, when she was expected to back at the castle. She was about to search for Kaname-sama to tell him all that she learned, but Yuki-hime intervened, saying that she was tired and that she should rest. She went to her room. Her own family had long been destroyed and so had Ruka, Ichijou, Shiki and Rima's. So now they lived with Kaname and his wife.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seiren awoke in her bed at the Kuran manor. At first she thought the night before was only a dream, but when she thought of the woman, Kaetsukikko, she felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She did not know why, but whenever she thought of the woman, she could feel the sadness that was close to oppressing that she felt during her stay at Shichiyou Castle. She gasped. She was on the verge of tears. She thought cynically, _if I was a mortal, I would most likely have committed suicide by now._ She was trained to hide and control in her emotions, so the oppressive sadness that permeated that castle did not affect her as much as it did others. She wiped away the tears that she did not know had fallen and got out of bed. She took some blood tablets. She took out a change of clothes and walked to the bathroom. There she stripped as fast as she could, _damn the bathrooms for having less than enough heating!_ Then jumped straight into the shower, she showered as quickly as she could so that she could dwindle for another fifteen minutes without being late for her appointment. Once the bathroom was steamy and hot-ish, she got out, toweled her body and clothed herself. She brushed her teeth, combed and blew-dry her hair. She opened the window to let out the steam.

Once outside the bedroom, she ran down the stairs to the drawing room. As she had expected, Kaname-sama and Yuki-hime were sitting, waiting for her. She skidded to a halt. Then she realized that Ruka, Rima, Shiki and Ichijou weren't there, even though they were supposed to be.

"Do not worry, Seiren, you are not late," said Yuki. "You are early," she laughed.

"Eh?!" said Seiren. She frowned. _Those idiots are going late. If they have the guts to be late why do I not._ She sighed.

"You are indeed early," said Kaname.

"Aish!" said Seiren. She stood motionless. She would wait until the others came down.

"Eh?!" cried Ruka. "We're late!"

"Actually…" said Ichijou. "We are one minute early and Seiren was just early than us." He readjusted his glasses.

"Takuma!" cried Ruka. "We're early?! Oh my god, for once I am."

Everyone turned to look at her and sweat dropped.

And as expected Seiren saved the day by saying, "Kaname-sama you wanted my report, would you like to hear it now?"

"Thank you," said Kaname.

"You will be very surprised as to who I saw there. So I will describe the lady to you first. Her name is Shichiyou Kaetsukikko. She is a very sad lady. At her castle, there is an oppressive aura of sadness. I have learned that she is the last of her line and that she adopted an heir," said Seiren.

Ruka demanded, "So what is his name?"

"Be patient Ruka, I will get there. The lady told me that she would not have known her heritage if she hadn't found documents with the spell on it that released her from the seal. Her powers and her nature were sealed away, in fact her whole lineage has been sealed away, or so she said," said Seiren. "Her adoptive son…his name is Aido Hanabusa and he is mated to Kain Akatsuki. They still remember you, but they no longer care for your clan, Kaname-sama. Aido said that he would kill whoever threatened his adoptive mother. They are very close. Kain's job is to serve her and Aido as their butler. Apparently his whole family had been bound to this since as long as they existed side by side."

"Yes…" murmured Kaname. "This woman, does she seem like she has the will to live?"

"Yes," said Seiren. "Now that she has adopted Aido and her goal is to achieve peace between humans and vampires."

"She seems to be a very noble lady," said Kaname.

"She invites you to her ball," said Seiren. She knelt before him and handed him the invitation.

Dear Kuran-san,

We are holding a masquerade ball at Shichiyou Castle. We would like you, your wife and the nobles in your care to attend. This ball will take place on October 31. You do not need to send your answer. Only please come if you accept.

Shichiyou Kaetsukikko

"Kain said to look at the seal," said Seiren. "I saw it and it reminded me of Kiryu Zero's Bloody Rose and his rose vines."

"Yes very much so, but if this is Zero without a seal…there could be problems. But it seems his personality has taken a one-eighty turn. Or could it just be his mindset has changed after such a transformation? I am curious as to who this lady is."

"Could it really be Zero?" asked Yuki. There was a slight hopefulness and nervousness.

"If it was then we had better be on our guard," said Kaname.

Meanwhile at Shichiyou Castle, Kaetsukikko said, "I wonder whether they suspect…I suppose it will more fun that way."

"Hahaoya, I thought you weren't as sadistic as vampires raised as vampires," said Hanabusa teasingly.

"I fought tooth and nail to keep sane. Even though, I still wonder whether the seal would have broken and brought me back to sanity if I had fallen to level E, but I will never know because Kuran Kaname and Yuki saved me. It would be interesting though if it had happened. But if the seal broke then, but didn't restore my sanity, this world would have been destroyed two-three years ago. I must be grateful for what they have done and give them my gratitude. I wonder how surprised the rest of the vampire population will be when I remove my mask."

"Very, hahaoya," said Hanabusa smirking. "We are going to have a lot of fun."

Kaetsukikko sighed. The green house was being erected, by the ball, it would be built. She walked towards the plot of land where it would be with Aido Hanabusa by her side. She held the plan in her hand. She unrolled it and sighed once more.

"I want it to be done by October 31st at the latest. Please hurry it up," said Kaetsukikko.

"Hai, m'am," said the worker. He was human and knew nothing of the true nature of his employer. _If you pay us more, I am sure we will have it done by October 21__st__, so that you can start planting._

She narrowed her eyes at him. _Raise their wages? I must ask Kain, but he will most likely say, who do they think they are?_

"Your work better be worth what I pay you now and if you slack off, I will be deducting money from the sum I will pay, understood? I will be watching from here," Kaetsukikko said sternly. "Kain, you came just in time. I will be sitting her for the whole day and I know that Hana-kun is sickly so bring him back inside and have one of the girls bring me my lunch."

"Hai, Kaetsukikko-hime," said Kain bowing. "Bo[u]chama (young master), you heard your mother. Let's go inside before you faint."

"Hahaoya! How can you be so mean?" cried Hanabusa. "You only adopted me, so that you could have an heir! You don't really want me!" He knew he was acting like a brat, but he had to in front of those ignorant humans. He had to live up to their prejudices that he was a brat, who wanted attention from his adoptive mother, who was a sad, but kind stately woman that love with all her heart. The humans thought she was easily taken advantage of and that she adopted the 'brat' because she was unhappy and lonely instead of just for passing down her riches.

"Shut up brat, and let your manservant take you home. You're disturbing our work!" shouted one of the workers.

The lady trembled with rage. She shouted at the man, "You are only allowing yourselves to be distracted. If I hear you insulting my son again, I will have you fired and make sure that no one will ever take your services again!" She turned around and looked at Hanabusa. "Hana-chan, come here. Hahaoya only wanted you to be safe. God knows what I would do if you passed out here, if Kain was still inside. I am not strong enough to carry you back inside and I do not trust those men to touch you." She shuddered. She pulled him close to her.

"Gomen, hahaoya. I just wanted to stay out here with you," said Hanabusa. "Gomen I offended you."

"How many times must I tell you not to repeat "I am sorry"? It begins to loose its meaning."

"Gomen…" said Hanabusa looking down at his shoes.

The woman sighed. "Very well, you may stay here with me. Kain, please bring an umbrella. Then attend to the shopping list for the CDs for the ball. I will not waste money with an orchestra, when I have already installed a surround sound speakers and a CD player in the ballroom."

When Kain came out again, He brought out an umbrella for the prince. And he was wearing his suit and a wide brim hat and sunglasses. He walked over to the garage and pulled out with a sleek black Lincoln MKS. He drove out and went to the mall. He went to an appliance shop and bought the CDs and dodged females who wanted his phone number and other things, like a kiss and whatnot.

When he got back, he saw, Hanabusa sleeping with his head on his adoptive mother's lap. She was holding the umbrella over his sleeping form. They must have finished their lunch because he had taken four hours to find all that was on the list and avoid those annoying human females.

"Kaetsukikko-hime, your arm must be tired," said Kain. "Here." He took the umbrella from her then he held the umbrella over Hanabusa's unconscious form. His lips twitched into a slight smile when he saw a drop of saliva at the corner of the boy's lip. He looked the perfect picture of innocence. Kaetsukikko took a tissue from her purse and dabbed the droplet away. She smiled down at the boy. _He is innocent only when he sleeps. He is quite the devil when he is awake._ She thought fondly.

It was almost sundown and the workers were just leaving. One of the younger ones walked over. He was about the same age that Hanabusa looked. "Have a good night, my lady. Ah, the young master still sleeps. He must really be tired."

"Yes, he is very tired, Shio Haruka and I know who you are. You were sent here by Kuran Kaname, no?"

"Yes, I was. I replaced a young man who has been incapacitated. He seems to have lost his memory overnight," said Shio Haruka smirking.

The woman gritted her teeth. "Have a good night," she repeated.

"Ah, I thought you said that if you repeat your words, the meaning becomes insignificant over time," he said teasingly.

"Leave Shio," hissed Kain.

"Hahaoya?" asked Hanabusa. He rubbed his eyes, as he sat up. He tensed when he saw that she was standing in front of him, with her fists balled up at her sides. He gasped when she slapped the man standing facing her. He clutched his left cheek. She had slapped him rather hard, harder than a mortal woman could. It was beginning to turn red.

"I do not expect you to come back here tomorrow. Tell Kuran-san that if he wants to send spies, he better make sure they are polite, or else I will send them back to him with worse wounds than the one you have right now," hissed the woman.

"V-very well, Kaetsukikko-hime," said the man.

"Hahaoya," said Hanabusa. His voice was inflected with worry.

"That man was down right infuriating that is all. I treat most spies with patience; in fact, I let them leave with out harming them because I know they do not have the important information, which is locked in here." She tapped her head and pressed her hand over her heart.

"Oh, okay," said Hanabusa. He hugged her.

"Let us to bed," she said.

Kain folded up the umbrella that he had dropped onto the floor, when Shio Haruka began to show aggression towards his mistress. He followed his prince and mistress back into the castle. There they were greeted by the five maids that Kaetsukikko-hime had hired.

"Welcome back," said the five girls. They bowed to their mistress and young master.

"Let me take that," said Xiao Mei. She took the umbrella from Kain and put it back in its place in the umbrella stand. She was Chinese, but was born in Japan. Her parents had to run away from a jealous vampire who wanted to marry her mother and they stayed in Japan ever since.

Meiyu, Uruki and Boa followed their lady and young master up the stairs. Meiyu and Uruki followed Kaetsukikko-hime into her room, while Boa stood outside her bo[u]chama's room. Meiyu pulled off the veil and unclipped her lady's hair; she took the mask and placed it on the table. Uruki undid the lady's jewelry and put them back into the appropriate boxes. Together they helped the lady out of the dress and into her bed clothes. Yes, the serving girls were allowed to see Kaetsukikko's face because they are all orphans and they were sworn to silence. A vampire oath is very powerful. It included master or mistress giving their blood to the servant and saying the words of binding. All four of the serving girls were bound to serve their mistress and her adoptive son, plus their mates.

Doomedpassion: I was confused about which the surname was and which wasn't. I went on Wikipedia to check. I got Aido Hanabusa and Kain Akatsuki in romanji. For the purposes of my story and because it sounds better, Kain is going to be Akatsuki Kain, in which Akatsuki is the surname and Kain is his first name.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Impatiently, Hanabusa Aido had waited for October 31st. It was the day of the ball, he was tossing and turning in bed. Coming in to check on Hanabusa was a habit of Kaetsukikko's. She continued to do so even though he told her that he was a lot older than her and that he could take care of himself and her. The truth was that he liked being babied as he never had been by his birth mother and the real reason he didn't want her to was because he found it embarrassing and shameful that he wanted that sort of contact at his age. Kaetsukikko didn't seem to mind though; she enjoyed coming into to check on him because she missed being close to another person and wanted to be needed. Thus she was sitting by his bedside, petting his hair. Aido Hanabusa was face was flushed. Aido Hanabusa was not officially mated to Akatsuki Kain, so they could not share a room and because he was royalty now. It was just not done. It would cause more problems for his adoptive mother and that was not on his list of things to do.

"Get some sleep, Hana-chan," she said standing up. "There will be dancing tonight, political and social talks. I do not want you fall asleep and drool at the table." She said smiling then added teasingly. "Though I am sure your prince charming will save you, little princess."

Hanabusa flushed brighter.

"You are really cute when you blush, Hana-chan," she said. She pecked him on the forehead. If it was possible he would have flushed brighter. Instead, He tried to stop himself from whining, but ended up choking out, "You're so embarrassing. Don't do this to me tonight."

"I shall not. Now get some sleep," she said.

"Alright, hahaoya," he said.

She shook her head. With the decorations and preparations done, there was enough time for eight hours of sleep. She earned the respect of her serving girls by working along side them when they put up the decorations. When they awoke it was six. The guests were arriving in an hour. She stayed in bed for a moment then walked over to Hanabusa's room. He was sleeping soundly. She sighed.

"Hana-chan," she said softly. She did not want to startle him. He blinked at her then croaked out, "What time is it?"

"It is six," she replied. "I'll have Boa or Xiao Mei fill a bath for you."

"Alright hahaoya," he said.

"You may want to get some more sleep until they are here and finished," she said.

"Then why did you wake me up?" asked Hanabusa grumpily.

"When they try to wake you, you will not. Yester-night, Xiao Mei hit you to get you to wake. She sighed at this point. "To prevent you from injury, I came to wake you, before I take my bath," she said. "My bath is ready, Hana-chan. Look nice for hahaoya and our guests, ne?"

"…" the boy turned over in bed and went back to sleep.

Hanabusa rose to the sound of yelling. "Wake up, sleeping beauty! No prince is going to kiss you tonight if you don't!" It was Xiao Mei's voice. She was the only one who dared raise her voice against him other than his mother of course and her right hand, Tsukiru Shiroi. Tsukiru Shiroi was her spy, informant and messenger, at the moment she was at the Kuran estate. He knew now to wake to the sound of her voice, so that she wouldn't hit him again though that bruise healed quickly within a day.

"Alright, alright, I am awake," groaned Aido.

"Good it makes my job easier," she said. "Then I won't be responsible if you drown or have Kaetsukikko-hime come after me for assaulting you." She grabbed him by his collar and yanked him into the bathroom. "Take off your clothes and get into the bath. Oh no, not here, get behind the screen, idiot!" She stalked out of the bathroom, when she had finally given him all the soaps and washcloth, but not before she hung the towel on one of the panels of the silk screen. She picked out his clothes. It was a white suit, a white dress shirt, white bow tie and white cape, plus his black boxers. "Here." She held out his clothes, piece by piece over the screen. When he was done, he pushed it aside. That was when she grabbed him by the arm and forced him to sit on his bed, while she attacked his hair with a comb and blow-dryer. "All done," she said. His hairstyle was just the way he liked it, the same as it had ever been. She handed him a mirror. There was a hint of silver in his blond hair and a hint of mercury in his eyes, plus his face was longer. "Wow, I really look different. It has to do with the adoption. I have not been working on improving my abilities. I bet hahaoya will force me to before this year is out. I must have gained some new abilities too. I have to try them out."

"Bo[u]chama, what are you mumbling about?" asked Xiao Mei, curious.

"I said I need to train, starting tomorrow, or I will not know what my limits are if I need to protect my mother," said Hanabusa.

Meanwhile, in Kaetsukikko's room, she was getting dressed. Her hair was styled in the hime-cut. Meiyu brushed her lady's hair and pulled the longer section back. She the divided that section in two, then twisted them and pinned them up into odango, but because the hair was too long and anymore twists would make the hairstyle fall apart more easily, the rest was left hanging in pigtails that extended from each bun (Queen Serenity and Kikyou). She helped her mistress pin her veil in place and handed her the mask. Uruki helped her lady put on her jewelry. Together they helped the lady into the dress that was ordered for tonight.

Downstairs Boa fished out the ingredients that she and other girls had prepared the night before. She began to start putting the ingredients together to create the various snacks.

The knocker sounded. Kain opened the door. "Welcome Shirabuki-san." He bowed respectfully.

Shirabuki Sara just looked at him with disdain. She had brought her manservant. She gave him her coat. "Ask that lowlife where to put it, but mind you, do not let him touch it with his filthy hands."

When her coat was taken care of, Kain led her to the ballroom-dining room. There were tables set up, where various snacks would be placed. Bottles of champagne and wine were already set up, so were plates, napkins, forks and spoons. Beside the coffee maker and coffee cups there was sugar and milk, plus blood tablets. Some vampires liked blood tablets in their coffee and some liked them in their liquor. Others liked them in water.

"It is sweet that hime-sama caters our individual needs, but she is trying to hard," said Shirabuki Sara.

"Onegai-shimasu, if you find that I try too hard, Shirabuki-san" said Kaetsukikko.

"Oh, forgive me, hime-sama, I was being rude," said Shirabuki Sara, bowing deeply to the masked queen.

"Kaetsukikko-sama, let us go greet the guests," said Kain. He hid a smirk at Shirabuki Sara's behaviour around the queen. _What a fool._

The knocker sounded once more. Just as Kaetsukikko suspected, the other invitees were at the door. At the head were the Kuran couple and the nobles that they had taken in. Tsukiru Shiroi was behind Seiren. Tsukiru Shiroi moved forward quickly and said "Kaetsukikko-hime-sama, I have brought the Kuran and their followers as I have promised."

"Kain!" said Ruka. There was an angry expression on her face. "How could you do this to Kaname-sama?"

"I was not as bound to him as you thought, Ruka. Before I swore to protect him, I told him that if my true master or mistress was to appear I would go to him or her. Aido just followed me after we were mated. He revoked those vows when he was adopted by Kaetsukikko-hime-sama," said Kain.

"Gomen hahaoya, I am late!" called a voice.

"Aido?!" said Ruka. "What happened to you? You look different."

"Blood adoption," said Hanabusa. "Oh no, oh no, not her…" He slipped behind his mother.

"Bo[u]chama!!! Your mother gave orders for you to wear contacts and the wig to hide the changes. Where are you? Oh no!" a girl with startling violet eyes and black hair gasped. "Gomen-nasai, hime-sama." She glared at Aido over the queen's shoulder. She hissed, "I thought I told you to make my job easier. Damn you, you spoilt brat!" Aido was cowering behind mother, "hahaoya, do something," he whimpered.

Everyone just turned and stared at the maid, the queen and the prince.

Kain coughed lightly. Everyone turned to look at him. He flushed, all the way from the roots of his blonde hair to his neck, as…

"For the love of god, I thought I told the two of you to refrain from causing trouble, tonight," said Kaetsukikko.

"Gomen," said Aido. He stared at the floor and then cried out, "It wasn't my fault!"

"…" said the serving girl. She bowed her head.

Everyone was surprised, when Kaetsukikko turned around and said, "Will you kindly please stop staring? Kain take them to ball room and turn on the music. The refreshments and snacks should be done cooking."

"Hai Kaetsukikko-hime," said Kain. "What?!" he said annoyed to the other nobles. "Kaetsukikko is her name. Did you not know?" _Ever since I started working here, I began to think everyone else is idiotic. It must be the fact that I work for the highest power on this earth, plus the fact that the library here is bigger than all the libraries of all remaining nobles put together and that Kaetsukikko-hime reads there a lot, sometimes with Hana-chan._ "Here we are," he said. The tables were laden with snacks. "Just how long did that talk take?"

"An hour," said a voice that Kain recognized as Kuran Kaname's.

"Arigato-shimasu, Kuran-san," said Kain.

"It's Kaname-sama," cried Ruka.

"Silence, bitch," said a soft male voice. It was Hanabusa Aido. His voice had changed. It was soft like silk and like the tiny splashes of waves during low tide. Ruka did not know that voice at all. Ruka shivered, it made blood rush up to her cheeks.

"I make you feel hot and bothered, do I not? Do you want to cool down?" Aido's voice was dangerously cold now, like ice. Ruka felt like she was drowning in cold water. Then she realized that she was drenched by ice water that seemed to have come from nowhere.

"Aido Hanabusa! What have I told you about misbehaving?" shouted an angry female voice.

"Hahaoya…she provoked me," said Aido pouting.

"I…I did no such thing!" cried Ruka. "Besides, even if I did, I have no idea what I did!"

"Hanabusa, she is a guest. Control yourself!" said Kaetsukikko sternly.

"Hahaoya! That's not fair!" cried Aido. "She was insulting you. She disregarded what Kain told her about his duty to you first, then him." He pointed at Kaname.

"It is rude to point," said Kaetsukikko. This time she sighed. Her voice sounded like: wind singing, water flowing, fire blazing and earth rumbling all at the same time. It was not the first time they had heard her voice, but it was only now that they heard the power in it without her having to force it, as in yelling. "Gomen Souen-san, do you want me to get some spare clothes that my ancestors once wore for you?"

"N-no it is fine," said Ruka. "That would be a little to much. I just need to use the water closet."

"Shiroi, bring Souen-san to the water closet. Thank you dear," said Kaetsukikko. "Now, how is everything suiting to your needs?" she asked Takuma Ichijou.

"The snacks are delicious," he answered.

"Thank you, I must tell Boa and the girls this after the ball. No, in fact, when they are assembled here, I would like give them a toast," said Kaetsukikko.

Kaetsukikko mingled among the nobles. They complemented her in the organization of the ball and in learning the customs of the Vampire Code. To that she answered that she could not have done it without Kain and Aido. _And Hunter training. You have to understand your enemies to fight them. And Kurosu Academy, because in the Higher Level studies, one had to learn the Vampire Code and about Vampire culture._

The hours went by and finally, Kain announced that the Masked Queen would reveal her true identity in the throne room.

Doomedpassion: I wanted the suspense to be high, so read the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kaetsukikko-hime was sitting on her throne. Aido Hanabusa was sitting right of the throne, on the ground next to his mother with his head on her lap. He looked ready to spring up and attack any who dared make a move against his mother. The woman was petting her hair, trying to make him relax. She looked ready to restrain him, if he launched himself at any would be attacker. Standing beside them was Tsukiru Shiroi on the left. She was holding a spear. Flanking both sides of the throne was the other four maids. The twins Ryuko Meiyu and Uruki were armed with a pair of sai each, which were stuck in their belts within their sheaths, ready to be taken out and used. They were on either side of the throne. Xiao Mei was carrying a Kwan Dao (a large Chinese halberd) in her right hand; she was standing next to Uruki, right of the throne. Boa was carrying a minigun, she was leaning against the butt-end with the muzzle touching the floor beside Meiyu. Together the five girls looked like a tough bunch, even though their uniforms were made outfits in different colours (Mew Mew Power, the girls at Mew Mew Café). All the destructive parts the weapons were made of anti-vampire material. Guarding the door at the back was Akatsuki Kain.

Aido Hanabusa turned a little and whispered something to his mother. What he said was this: "I will protect you, who saved me from loneliness."

And her reply was: "Thank you. I cannot thank you more than that for saving me from darkness and loneliness. And yes, I will allow you to protect me." At that moment, she motioned for Meiyu and Uruki to help her take off her veil. Silver hair caught the light of the chandelier and wall sconces in the room. The crowd waited with baited breath, _it was not possible. She could just not be Zero._ A pale hand pulled the mask off.

"Are you that surprised?" asked Kaetsukikko.

"You're under arrest!" said Shiki.

"Really?" questioned Aido Hanabusa. "If my mother decides to fight use her power, she could destroy this world by accident, leaving only those who shared her blood alive. She cannot control it yet. I still do not know how to control the power I gained after being adopted by her. You saw what I did to Souen Ruka. I was planning on freezing her, but instead I trapped her in a column of water, drowning her and I brushed her thoughts with my mind. She was so frightened. That feeling was exciting. I want to try my power!"

"Yamete (stop)!" cried Kaetsukikko. "Yamete! Onegai! I did not ask for this, when I told you, that you could protect me! Hanabusa! Yamete!"

"No!" snarled Hanabusa. "They want to hurt you! I will kill them!" A wall of ice blocked her path. There was a look akin to bloodlust on his features. He was holding a column of ice formed into a sword. He was about to charge at Shiki.

"Yamete!" Kaetsukikko was crying now and she was bleeding because broke the wall of ice with her bare hands, since it was dangerous to use her power. By the time she reached him, her hair had come free from their binds "Yamete!" She ran in front of him. Unable to pull back, he stabbed her in the stomach.

"Don't forget, aishiteru," she said. She reached up and touched his cheek with a bloody hand. She brushed back his bangs. Blood leaked from her lips.

"No! Don't go! I don't want to be alone again!" cried Hanabusa. His face was buried in her silver hair. Diamond tears dropping.

"You are not alone. Never," said a voice close to Aido Hanabusa's ear, as arms snaked around his waist. "I am here and I will never leave, even if you make me." He looked up to see Kain's worried eyes. "Let go of her and pull out the sword. If you do this then she will live," said Kain. "Did you think she would die so easily? Her blood is thousands of times more pure and powerful. She will heal. Her body is much stronger than ours. The reason she fell so easily was because she held back her power. She was afraid of being overwhelmed by it and destroying Earth and Her people. As long as she is afraid, of using it, there will be more pressure on her and possibly, her body would self destruct under that pressure. If that happens the world would also be destroyed because releasing so much energy at one time is too much for Earth to handle," explained Kain. "Bring our mistress to her room. Hanabusa, go to bed. You can see her when she has recovered." Then to the guests, "I am sorry this ended badly. Her Highness is currently incapacitated and can not give her apologies herself. If you would like, there are rooms upstairs where you can retire for the night or I can take you on a tour of the castle. I suggest you stay until Her Highness is fit to explain what had happened. But I can tell you right now that I was the one who set fire to the Kiryu manor. I could not let any of Her Highness's secrets become unearthed in your search for Kiryu Zero. Her Highness is not exactly one and same as Kiryu Zero. They are one being, but Her present and future is Kaetsukikko and her past was Kiryu Zero and before birth Kaetsukikko. This is the reason why you should all stay until proper explanations can be given. At that point you are free to make your decisions. But for now, this castle shall show you as much hospitality as she can provide."

There was a murmur of agreement from the nobles. They were exhausted, after having the shock of their lives. They would rather retire to guest rooms and forgo the tour.

Kain led the guests upstairs and brought each of them to their rooms. "Sleep well and rest well."

When they had been shown their rooms, Kain made sure that each door to the library was locked. It only locked by blood and only the blood of the Akatsuki or Shichiyou.


	9. Chapter 8

Doomedpassion: I wrote this chapter while I was listening to Every Heart by BoA, Darkness Eyes and Doushitte by THSK.

Chapter 8

Months passed and it seemed that the Queen would never wake. And during that time, the maids tried to cut her hair, but failed, breaking their scissors, when it reached the floor when they carried her off her bed to the bathroom to the tub. Her hair kept growing.

When she finally woke, her mercury eyes filled with rain. Part of her wanted to die because she knew had nobody left, especially, Hanabusa, the only one she cared about as much as she did about herself tried to kill her, even though it was in his power crazed state. She was surprised, when she noticed Hanabusa was sleeping with his unruly head of hair buried on his arms, leaning out of his chair on her bed. She was even more surprised when Kuran Kaname and Yuki were standing in the room. She blinked and said rather rudely, "What are you doing here in my room? Going to revel in my misery, Kuran?"

"You seem to have your old spirit back," said Kaname.

"Whatever," said Kaetsukikko. "Am I destined to watch those I love disappear? It seems I can not die, no matter what happens. And those that gravitate toward me only want the Elixir of Immortality that resides in my veins."

"The Elixir of Immortality is a legend," said Kaname.

"Correction, it has been a legend for hundreds of years, Kuran," said Kaetsukikko. "It is real again. Once the seal broke, my blood becomes the Elixir of Immortality. I do not need to drink other vampires' blood to survive. I get hungry, but I do not need nourishment to exist. I only need it to keep my body functioning, if I do not drink blood I will nothing, but a statue, I will exist, but not live. Once a seal is slapped on me, the Elixir of Immortality becomes only a fantasy and I become human, thus I need to eat. That was how Hio Shizuka turned me or at least the old me, Kiryu Zero. I said that Kiryu Zero does not exist, but he does. He is a part of me. Just like Kurosu Yuki is a part of Kuran Yuki. I suggest you leave before my bad luck passes to you too."

"Zero…"

"Yuki, how many more times must I say, I am not Zero anymore?" said Kaetsukikko.

"Very well, Kaetsukikko-hime."

"Drop the honorific; I have no use for it. I am tired, so tired, but I can not sleep. Until I have a mate and have a legitimate child with him," said Kaetsukikko. "But no one wants to bind themselves to me. Not after all that I have done and because what my blood will do to our child(ren). Our child(ren) will suffer the same fate of being bound to this earth until they have a mate and child." She wrapped her arms around her body. "It hurts so much. Do you know why I wanted you to leave two minutes ago? I could not bear to let myself be weak in public. That is the main reason I wear a mask."

"You are not weak, hime-sama," said Yuki. "You are stronger than I am."

"Shut up!" cried Kaetsukikko. "You have everything. You have loving mate. You have a family. You have friends and loyal subjects. You have never had to fend for yourself. I lost everything close to me and I will be alone forever, I tried to lessen my loneliness by adopting this boy, but I am as lonely as I have been. So get out!" She broke into sobs.

The shouting brought Aido Hanabusa out of his stupor. "Hahaoya! Are you alright? Please stop crying. Gomen nasai." He turned to see Kuran Kaname and Yuki still standing there. "Get out!" he snarled.

They were present when the boy had lost control of his power. They had seen what he was capable of. Kaname ushered Yuki out first, then followed fearing that the boy might attack.

Kain was standing outside the room. He heard all that went on within the room and was about to enter when, Kuran Yuki grabbed his arm and said, "Please is there anything that we can do to help her?"

"There is nothing you can do," said Kain. _There is…only if you are willing to break your blood bond with Kaname because there was a previous one between Zero and Kaname that was broken by your current one. I saw love in their eyes, but it was disguised as hatred and rivalry. The previous bond was formed by accident, but that does not mean they never loved one another prior to it. I lost all respect for Kaname, after seeing what it did to our Lady that is why I no longer use the honorific –sama after Kaname's name. It's either Kuran or Kuran-san. But before I became privy to the truth I supported the idea, now I abhor it. Hahaha. I am a hypocrite and so is Hana. I suppose my mindset changed after I began to serve our Lady._ He narrowed his eyes at Kuran Kaname and Yuki. "What benefits do you think you will reap, if you help our Lady?"

"Why do you think we want benefits?" asked Yuki.

"Why would I not?" said Kain, deflecting her question.

"What is it that you think we want?" demanded Kaname.

"Nothing," said Kain. "Yuki-hime, there is something of utmost importance and secrecy that you must know."

"What is it?" asked Yuki. Kain had piqued her interest.

"It is a secret, I can not tell you what it is, not until we are in a safe place, but then you must swear by blood that you will never speak of this to anyone," said Kain.

Doomedpassion: uh oh…something bad is going to happen. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kain led Yuki away from Kaname. Kain's voice was so soft and low that Kaname could not pick it up. All he could hear were the sobs of a Kaetsukikko-hime reverberating in his mind. Kaname wondered why he felt empty whenever he was around Yuki, as if her presence was not enough to make him feel whole. _The blood bond I once had with Kiryu was much warmer and was more libertarian than the one I have with Yuki now. Why?_ He could not understand. He was so stuck on that fact that he did not notice when Aido Hanabusa slammed his fist into his face.

"You really need to be on guard or I might kill you by accident," said Aido Hanabusa blandly, as if he was just stating a fact. "Yuki-hime never knew, right? She never knew you had a blood bond with Zero before you bonded with her. Do you know what you have done? Your mistake is worse than what Kuran Rido did to Hio Shizuka. I am surprised that hahaoya did not end up that way or worse. Hahaoya is stronger than Yuki-hime and if you break your bond with her, she will end up like Hio Shizuka or worse. What I am saying is, Kain is telling her about your sin of breaking the blood bond with your soul mate to keep a promise to a girl who could not remember it, until you restored her memory and her Vampire nature. You. Are. A. Sick. Twisted. Bastard. I can not believe that I respected you and that I would gladly have died for you once! Never come near my mother again or I will kill you. And it will not be an accident."

Yuki followed Kain. They walked until they reached a door, which Kain unlocked. They walked through it. The door clicked behind them and Kain locked it. She followed him down five staircases then reached the ground floor level. Yes, they were in the library. He led her between several shelves until they were in front of a painting. It was a painting of a woman, with a man walking away from her. The woman had a strong resemblance to Shichiyou Kaetsukikko and the man, a strong resemblance to Kuran Kaname.

"The woman is Kaetsukikko-hime's ancestor, Shichiyou Tsukiyou (kindness of the moon) and the man is your and Kaname's ancestor, Kuran Ryuuken (Dragon Emperor). They loved each other, but he betrayed her. The broken heart in the Tsukiyou's hands was added after his betrayal. This is only a replica, because one of the originals is in Kaetsukikko-hime's room. You saw it there and noticed that half of it was shrouded by a cloth. In the original, Ryuuken is walking beside Tsukiyou-sama with his arm around his waist and there is a bouquet of roses in Tsukiyou-sama's hands. This was painting was painted a thousand years before the Kuran clan was formed, before Kaname Kuran was born. I believe Kaname is that man's reincarnation and he has broken my mistress's heart once more."

"No, that can't be right," said Yuki trembling. "Kaname tells me everything. I can feel his emotions. Everything is fine."

"That is what he wants you to think, Yuki-hime. Kaname is a liar; you of all people should know it. Did you know that your precious Kaname, had a blood bond with my mistress, when she was still Kiryu Zero. It was accidental of course. It was not my mistress who broke it, but it was Kaname. They loved each other once and Kaetsukikko-sama still loves him. Kaname lied and lied so that he could keep the promise you made together. That and you could bear his children because at that point, my mistress's true form was still sealed away. Kaname is nothing but a hypocritical and chauvinistic pig. But then again he lied to himself too. He denied and still denies that he had ever been in love with Kiryu Zero."

Yuki gasped, putting both her hands to her mouth and fainted. Kain carried her up the stairs and out the library. He met Kaname in the hall and noted that he was carrying a large bruise on his right cheek. He dumped Yuki's unconscious form unceremoniously into Kaname's arms.

"I told her the truth," said Kain. "She is shocked, but alive, you need not worry."

Kain just walked forward, away from the Kuran couple, if they still considered themselves that. He smirked darkly. _If they break up, Kuran will get what he deserves because Kaetsukikko-sama has given up on him. She does not expect him to go back to her. He will not have anyone left to care for him. And if Hana-chan played this correctly he will not go after her anymore._ When he entered Hanabusa's room, he knew the answer because the boy ran into his arms sobbing.

"I did it. I punched Kaname. But…hahaoya saw what I did to him," said Hanabusa between sobs. "She helped him up and she looked at me with disappointed eyes. It hurts when she does that. I wish she yelled instead. I told her what you were going to do. She looked seemed unhappier when she heard about it. Gomen Kain."

"Sh. Everything is going to be alright because I am here," said Kain. He did not want to see his mate cry because it wretched at his heart and it made him feel as if he failed to protect him.

"No! She doesn't trust me anymore!" He clung onto Kain's shirt. "Don't leave onegai."

"You know I would never. I promised you, did I not?" said Kain.

Hanabusa cried until he fell asleep. Kain carried the unconscious boy back to his bed. Kain decided to slip into bed with the boy, hoping it would give his mate some comfort. Before he knew it, he was asleep, with the boy in his protective embrace.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kaetsukikko heard Aido's voice through the door berating Kaname. She crossed the room and opened the door. Standing in the doorway, she witnessed Aido punch the man. She found no need to stop him from punching the man once, but when she saw Aido raise his fist once more at Kaname she held her breath, hoping he would not. The blow fell. Kaname clutched his bleeding lip. That was when she ran. She caught Aido's arm before he could land another blow on Kaname.

"Yamete!" tears were falling.

"He deserves it, the bastard. How dare he?!" cried Aido. He was still angry with him and Yuki for appearing in his mother's room, uninvited.

"Onegai," her voice broke. Seeing his mother so broken, he relented. He stormed back to his room, not before saying, "I dare you to hurt her because if you do, I can kill you," he said with a twisted smirk.

Kaname said nothing, but turned and walked in the other direction. "Matte (wait)! Here," said Kaetsukikko. She cut her wrist and the blood dropped into a heart shaped cup made of ice. "This will help you heal faster." She walked up to him.

Kaname turned and refused when saw the shape of the cup. "I have hurt you enough. To accept this then turn you down after would hurt you even more."

She gasped, then the cup shattered, into pieces just like the pieces of her broken heart. She froze, rooted the spot. A single tear rolled down her cheek. Outside, the weather changed. The sky began to darken and clouds formed instantaneously. Rain began to fall. Thunder and lightening shook the heavens.

Several nobles gathered in the hall because they had scented blood. The nobles began to feel tension in their bodies as their powers began to respond to the storm. They all knew the storm was unnatural.

"I smelled blood," said Ruka. "The sweetest I had ever scented. Kaname-sama did it come from you. You are hurt?"

"No," said Kaname answered. "There was no such smell. There is only this." He pointed to the cut on his lip.

The pieces of the shattered cup said otherwise. There was a telltale stain of red on it. The shocked pale face of the beautiful Queen said all. She had tried to give Kaname her blood to help him heal faster. The nobles knew of the Elixir of Immortality and its healing agent.

Kain swept up the pieces of the broken cup and helped his Lady back to her room. He decided to ask Aido to try and fix it. He laid his lady on the divan in her room so that she could rest. He then turned back to disperse the crowd, only to find them crowded around the door.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked exasperated. "No? Good, now stop blocking the door. I need to talk to the prince, Kuran Yuki, Seiren, Souen Ruka, Ichijou Takuma, Senri Shiki and Touya Rima. Will you please follow me?" He led them to Aido Hanabusa's room.

"What happened?" demanded Aido. Worry replaced irritation in his eyes.

"Kaetsukikko-hime tried to give 'him' blood. This is what happened to the cup she used." He showed the pieces to Aido. "Can you mend it?"

"I can try," said Aido. He led them over to his desk. He used the power he had over water and ice to put the cup back together. They saw that it was in the shape of a heart. It immediately shattered once more when he put it on his desk, even though he had done so gently.

Seiren and Ruka gasped. _Why did that woman give Kaname-sama her blood and in a heart shaped cup, no less? And it shattered when he refused, plus it will not mend._

Yuki just bit her lip. Both Hanabusa and Kain looked at her. They wanted permission from her before they proceeded to tell the Rima, Ruka, Seiren, Shiki and Takuma the truth. She nodded.

Kain asked a question, "Did you know that your precious Kaname-sama broke Code number 56?"

They gasped. _It couldn't be possible._

Kain continued, "He had a blood bond prior to the one he had with Yuki-hime. This previous bond was accidental, but there is no denying that Kaetsukikko-hime loves him, though he does not deserve it." He had made the account brief to save Yuki from more grief.

The five nobles could not speak. They did not know what to say. Their minds were in turmoil. They could not believe that Kaname-sama broke the Code. Then, Ruka said "It was for good reason that he broke the Code, he never loved Kiryu anyway. He only loves Yuki-hime and he was pledged to her, so even if ever loved the boy, they could never be. Even now, Kaetsukikko-hime can not accept that. She is nothing but a selfish good for nothing whore who was born into a high place she does not deserve!"

"Silence Ruka!" It was Kaname. "Do not insult the woman I loved."

Doomedpassion: I am living up to my name sake. This chapter was inspired by My Destiny by DBSK, BoA's Everlasting and No. 1.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Loved?!" shrieked Ruka. "You sound like you still love her! Why should I follow a hypocrite like you? I think I understand how Kaetsukikko-hime and Yuki-hime feel more than anyone on this earth, at this moment. How could you do that to them?!" She stalked towards him and slapped him on his uninjured cheek and rushed past him.

"Wow," said Shiki. "Just wow. You are no better than my father." He too walked out the door.

"I honestly do not want to take orders from a liar," said Takuma. He followed his mate out the door.

Seiren and Rima looked at each and sighed. "Good luck," said Seiren putting a hand on Kaname's shoulder. "You are going to need it," said Rima shaking her head.

Only Yuki, Kaname, Kain and Hanabusa remained in the room.

"What have I done?" said Kaname covering his face with his hands. Yuki laid a hand on his should. "Sh. I forgive you if that means anything," she said softly.

Not having the heart to tell the two to get out, Hanabusa and Kain walked out of the room. They had to check on Kaetsukikko-hime anyway. Judging by the weather, her emotional state had worsened and she was starting to loose control over her power.

"Hahaoya! Snap out of it, onegai," cried Hanabusa. "Have you forgotten? You promised me that you would be here for me."

"Kaetsukikko-hime, onegai-shimasu, Hana needs you," said Kain. _I need you too. I wonder whether Kaname does, but it doesn't matter._ "The Vampire community needs you. Did you not say once that as long as there were people who needed you and believed in you, you would stay in this world? Did you not say once that you would protect this world because you did not want anyone else to go through your pain?"

"What does it matter, he rejected my help," said Kaetsukikko. "It reminded me of the day that 'it' happened. I've given up on this world. I thought I could stand again, but I was stripped of whatever strength that I have gathered. I can not do this anymore. Kain I release you from my service." She slit her wrist. "Drink!" she ordered.

"No!" shouted Kain. "I can't let you do this!" He clutched his chest. He was having trouble breathing. It was the result of his refusing an order. He gasped. With surprising strength, she sat up and gripped his neck, forcing his lips onto her wrist. He choked on the blood, as she forced it down his throat.

"There," she said triumphantly. "You are free and so am I." She fell unconscious. Ice crept up from the ground. It encased her body, like a glass coffin. Rose vines crept around it, surrounding the coffin with a barrier of thorns and beautiful flowers.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A feeling of unease and pain flashed through Kaname's chest. _Something is going terribly wrong with Kaetsukikko._ He did not know how he knew, but he suspected it was because he did drink some of the spilt blood, after all. He grabbed Yuki by the hand and rushed to Kaetsukikko's room. He was met by the grieving faces of Hanabusa and Kain.

Kain motioned for him to enter. And when Kaname walked into the room, he stared horrified by the scene he found. Kaetsukikko had sealed herself away from the living.

"She is lying in the coffin, no?" asked Kaname his voice cracking with grief and disbelief.

Hanabusa laughed hollowly, "What did you think, Kuran?"

"No, this can't be happening!" It was the first time in a long time that Hanabusa and Aido had seen Kaname's emotionless mask fall apart. They smirked at each other sadly (not sure if that is possible). Yuki had fainted upon seeing the rose covered coffin. _It was my fault. If only I knew…I would never have asked onii-sama to go through with it. All my fault. All my fault. They are both hurting because of me._ Her mind brushed that of Kaetsukikko-hime. That was when she heard a voice that was not her own in her mind._ Don't think its entirely your fault, Yuki._ It was then that Yuki found herself standing before Kaetsukikko in a ruined castle. Thunder and lightening streaked through the twilight sky. Roses grew and bled unnaturally. Ice sculptures littered the ground below. Rain made their clothes stick close to their bodies, yet there were fires glowing on the ground.

'Where is this place?' asked Yuki.

'Here? You haven't realized yet?' said Kaetsukikko.

'No. I don't know.' said Yuki.

'This is the world within my mind,' said Kaetsukikko.

'I don't understand. Why am I here?' asked Yuki.

'Because I want you here,' said Kaetsukikko. 'I want to ask you some questions before I let you go.'

'I have no choice in this anyway, so ask away,' said Yuki.

'Very well, tell me, what are your feelings for Kaname?'

'He is my big brother.'

'Be honest with me. I know that is not entirely true.'

'He is my friend.'

'Is that all?'

'Yes. We mated because we wanted to be just like our, no, my parents. I am aware of who I used to be Tsukiyou. I was Tsukikuro your twin sister and rival in love. Thousands of years ago, I used magic to steal his love from you because I was jealous of you, you had everything: you were smarter, prettier and more athletic. I would not have done it if you had been less arrogant and cruel to me. In this life, I have changed and so have you. I regret all that I have done to you. I am sorry Tsukiyou.'

'Forgive me for hurting you then, Tsukikuro.'

doomedpassion: inspired by Big Bang's Lies and DBSK's Love in the Ice because this is literally love in the ice for Zero. Think of the songs that I say these chapters are inspired by as theme songs of a sort. I really am advertising my favourite musicians, aren't I?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kaetsukikko felt another presence touch her mind. It was grieving, guilty and lost. She shuddered. She knew these feelings well; no one should suffer from them. Instinctively she wanted to ease their pain, but she recoiled when she realized who it was. The rose vines grew more thorns as if to protect Kaetsukikko.

"Please," said Kaname hoarsely. "Wake up."_ I felt her if only for a second._

There was no answer, but that was to be expected. Something that was unexpected though arrived at the steps of the castle, or rather, two people.

These two people were supposed to be dead, who were these people? They were Hio Shizuka and Kiryu-Shichiyou Ichiru. The knocker sounded and Kain left the mourners in the Queen's room. He could not ignore the summons. He was surprised to see them.

"Welcome to Shichiyou castle," said Kain. "What brings you here, when you are both deceased?"

"The balance of power is weakening. The dead are rising. Soon, Kuran will be here," said Hio Shizuka. "Shichiyou-hime must awaken now or this world will fall to ruin. I am here to give my apologies to her and to serve her the best I may."

"Likewise," said Ichiru. "I realized that Zero never meant to hurt me, but in the end, I hurt him. Where is he?"

"She," corrected Kain. "Unconscious," he added. "Upstairs." With that said, he led them upstairs.

When Kain brought the unexpected guests into the room, the rose vines tightened, closing most spaces between them. And of course, gasps were heard from Yuki and Hanabusa. Kaname was wallowing in grief and guilt, so he remained unaware of what transgressed in the real world. That is until…Slap! It was umpteenth time that he had been hit by a woman that night. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Che," said Shizuka. "You are very much like your 'master'.

Kaname just stared at her. Yes he heard what she said, but it did not register as much as Shizuka had wanted it to. She slapped him again, on his other cheek. He just stared.

"Never mind," said Shizuka. "You **do** have a heart, unlike him because if you did not, you would not be here in shock, not understanding a word I am saying." She sighed. She began to think that all Kuran males were idiots of sorts when it came to romance. She turned toward the casket made of ice and 'adorned' by rose vines. "Wake up," she said softly. "Or I will not be able to apologize to your face. Besides, I thought you wanted to talk to me." When the girl did not budge at all, she screamed "Wake up, stupid bitch! I came here to apologize to you! And you ignore me and pretend to be dead! How dare you be so rude?"

It had gotten a reaction alright, the rose vines began to race towards Hio Shizuka, but when Ichiru stood in the way, they retreated and relinquished its protection of ice casket, which melted away. The girl in said casket sat up.

Doomedpassion: what's she gonna say? Inspired by Blue's All Rise and BoA's Heroine.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I thought I wasn't wanted, so why are you all here?" she said blinking.

Yes, everyone else had entered, when they heard that Hio Shizuka had arrived.

"You are wanted here," said Kaname, his voice cracking.

"Not by you," Kaetsukikko whispered.

The nobles gasped, they had not known of the ex-human hunter, who was really the pureblood heir to the monarchy's relationship with Kuran Kaname. They were now getting a glimpse of it.

"Leave," said Kain. "You have no business here. You will be notified if anything goes wrong."

"But…" said a Shirabuki Sara. She wanted to get her hands on as much dirt as she could, so that she could gossip with friends that were not present, those who had gone home after the failed ball and revelation.

"Get out," snarled Hanabusa.

"Hai." None dared to oppose the blonde boy. He was dangerous. "That's better," he sighed.

"It will not be for long because he comes," said Shizuka darkly. "Hime-sama, I am sorry for all I have done to you and your family. I know there is nothing I can do to make you forgive me, but let me fight by your side because Kuran Rido has risen again."

At this the blood drained from Kaname's face, but he was already very pale due to grief and guilt.

"Hime-sama!" cried a guard. "Something terrible is coming from the North blotting out all light.

"He is here," said Kaetsukikko. "Get ready all of you!" It was an order that none could disobey. She got off the bed and stumbled. With a burst of speed beyond his normal capacities, he caught just before she fell onto the floor. Her breath caught, when she looked into his eyes. Red-brown met mercury. She blushed and turned away. He was not her man, anymore. It was inappropriate to blush for him. But…

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," said everyone. "How cute."

"I wonder how long it will last this time," said Hanabusa sarcastically.

"That is uncalled for Hanabusa," said Ruka shaking a finger at him.

"What I was just saying what everyone's thinking," said Hanabusa innocently.

"Shut up!" said Shizuka. "You are ruining a moment." She got all starry in the eye.

Kaname turned Kaetsukikko's face towards his. "I'm sorry," he said, kissing her on the lips, or at least tried to, but she blocked him with a hand.

"Put me down," said Kaetsukikko.

"No," said Kaname. "No until you hear me out."

"Kaname, do you think we have time for such illogicality?" said Kaetsukikko her voice dripping with acid.

Kuran Kaname winced. _She was right. She always was. Even then…_He said, "Very well, when this is over, I will be waiting."

"That's a promise," she gave him her pinkie. "If all of us survive, I will give you one more chance. Pinkie swear?"

His smiled and crossed his pinkie with hers.

"To battle!" cried Kaetsukikko. "Yuki get over here! We took him down once, we will do it again.

Outside, Kuran Rido and his army of resurrected level E's, plus the Vampire Council were marching for revenge. They razed villages, towns and cities, all the way toward the castle. Those who were weak-minded and afraid to die joined their ranks.

The darkness seemed to get more oppressing, even though the storm had long stopped, since Kaetsukikko woke from her self-imposed sleep.

Kaetsukikko-hime lead her forces with Kuran Yuki and Tsukiru Shiroi flanked by Akatsuki Kain and Aido Hanabusa. Her maids Boa, Meiyu, Uruki and Xiao Mei were on either side of her. Boa and Meiyu were beside Yuki, Uruki and Xiao Mei were beside Hanabusa. Kaname was leading Ichijou Takuma, Senri Shiki, Seiren and Souen Ruka.

"Where are you aiming?" laughed a level E with flaming red hair maniacally, when bullets from Boa's minigun missed their target.

"Damn he's fast," muttered Boa.

"You need help Boa-chan?" asked Meiyu.

"No," said Boa.

"Whatever," said Uruki. "Over here crap-face!"

"Now's your chance," said Meiyu.

"Thanks," said Boa reluctantly. She pulled the trigger and emptied several rounds into the level E's back. When he finally kicked the bucket, she sighed. _Thousand or more to go. Yay!_

The millions were reduced by one thousandth by the burning and freezing of Kain and Hanabusa, who were standing back to back.

"Oh shit, where's hime-sama?" cried Xiao Mei, she held her Kwan Dao in a horizontal position, with the blade in front. They had gotten separated from her. Xiao Mei ducked and swung her Kwan Dao around with both hands, in a spinning motion. Three Level Es that were closing in on her were executed by decapitation.

"Over there!" cried Boa. She pointed at the flash of metal and blurs of white, black and red.

Kaetsukikko was the flash of white, still in her nightgown; Yuki was the flash of red, in one of her gowns and Kuran Rido was in his black suit and cape. The flash of metal was Yuki's scythe-Artemis Rod and Kaetsukikko's "Bloody Rose", now a silver rifle.

"We can't get close," cried Uruki. "It's too dangerous," added Meiyu, she and her sister sheathed their sai.

"How irresponsible," said Tsukiru Shiroi. "Our job is to protect our Queen."

By then all the level E had been taken care of and all had turned their attention to watch Kaetsukikko and Yuki. And they were not faring well. They had not landed any blows on Kuran Rido yet, and it had already been three hours, since they had been locked in combat with him. Kuran Rido did not show signs of tiring, but Kaetsukikko and Yuki did. They were both panting. Kaetsukikko was feeling strain from reigning in his powers. _Should I use my powers?_ She and Yuki looked at each other, then…

"Are you up to it?" said Yuki. _Tsukiyou._

"Are you challenging me?" asked Kaetsukikko. _Tsukikuro._

Kuran Rido was confused for a second, but then he attacked anyway, while both girls were distracted. He ran Yuki's stomach through with his arm. She was stunned, but then she coughed up blood. Blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth and from the wound in her abdominal area, when Kuran Rido pulled out his arm. Yuki's body was immediately encased in ice by Kaetsukikko, so that she would survive until she was ready to be treated, which meant that Rido had to be defeated first. Rido marched toward Kaetsukikko.

"Why did you save the girl that betrayed you?" rasped Rido.

"She is my friend," said Kaetsukikko simply. She was backing away from him.

"Do I scare you?" asked Rido.

"No," said Kaetsukikko. "I am simply looking for an area that will work to my advantage, but sadly there seems to be no such area here." She sighed. "I suppose we have to do this the hard way." She snapped her fingers and rose vines began shooting out of the ground, binding Kuran Rido in place. She cocked her rifle, the Bloody Rose and pulled the trigger. She aimed at his heart. The bullet went through the target spraying blood over the battle field. The bullet finally stopped, when it hit a tree. Unfortunately, Kuran Rido wanted a new vessel. This time, he was targeting poor Kaetsukikko. She knew a split second before he entered her mind, what his purpose was.

Kaetsukikko was sitting on a bed in a clearing in the middle of a forest. The landscape in her mind had become more peaceful since her encounter with Yuki there. The sun was shining, as was the moon and the stars were out. The sound of water trickling resounded as did the roaring of a fire and there was a summer breeze. There were plenty of roses growing in this clearing, surrounding the bed.

Darkness came from the North. Kaetsukikko shivered. _What is this feeling? It seems my power is dying. No, it is being corrupted._ She pulled her knees to her chest. That was when she saw him, with dual-colours in his eyes. _That man, he is a threat, why can't I remember why? What is this feeling in my chest?_

Kuran Rido said 'My dear, revive my body and you will have what you heart desires.'

'No!' cried Kaetsukikko. 'I may not remember who you are, but I will not do that for you. Your presence reeks of darkness. I will not bend to your wicked mind.'

'No?' said Kuran Rido. 'Then my dear, I will have to use force.' He crossed the clearing. As he did the rose wilted. The sound of water and fire faded into a cacophony of screams and shrieks. Kaetsukikko shivered. What was left of her power protected her by creating a barrier of ice, rose vines and thorns, a ring of fire and wind began blowing.

In the real world, Kaetsukikko opened her eyes. Dual-tone eyes and twisted smirk made those Kaetsukikko's followers shiver with fear. _Oh shit. What happened to the Queen? How could she give in so easily?_ But then again the lady's mental and emotional health was weak, but not awry. There was nothing they could do, but pray that their lady could hear them and wake up or that God would hear them and save them.

Doomedpassion: Gotta love these dialogue lines: "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," said everyone. "How cute." and "I wonder how long it will last this time," said Hanabusa sarcastically."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Horrified and unsure of what to do the most survivors scattered.

"Damn, there is only one way for us to defeat him," said Kain. "It might not work because hime-sama might die for real; remember what happened last time when Kuran Rido took over Shiki's body? Yuki and Zero had to wound Shiki's physical body. The same is going to happen here, except we have to seal away hime-sama's powers before that can be done or we will never get close enough. Someone has to distract him though, until the sealing is done. Unfortunately there are no records of sealing in Shichiyou castle. They must have been purged of long ago. Kaname do remember what Juri-san spell used on Yuki to seal away her vampire nature?"

"Yes," said Kaname.

"Hana," called Kain. "We will distract Rido. Ikuzo (let's go? I heard something that sounded like this on an English subbed Naruto episode…)"

"Let's," said Hanabusa. He was determined to get this done, even if it meant that he and Kain would have to work with the very man that broke his hahaoya's heart. Besides, when she woke, she would be grateful, that was if they were successful because at this stage, the stakes were high.

He and Kain split in different directions. They ran at Rido, both coming from different directions. Fire and ice collided, as Rido jumped away at the last second.

"Kuso (the mother of all swear words in Japanese)," said Hanabusa. He wiped blood from his mouth. "Hurry up, oji (grandpa, or old man in this case)." He was referring to Kaname, who was resurrected by Rido.

"How disrespectful," muttered Kaname. "You should know it takes a long time for old men to be ready!" he shouted at Hanabusa jokingly. It was a hint that he was ready.

Both Hanabusa and Kain used what was left of their power to immobilize Rido, as Kaname chanted the spell.

"I'm sorry hime-sama," said Boa reverently, as she empty a round of bullets into Kaetsukikko's body.

Black smoke erupted from Kaetsukikko's body along with a long drawn out shriek, "You will pay for this!"

"Yeah," said Hanabusa. "Not while we are still on this earth, protecting hahaoya."

"Thank you," said Kain grudgingly to Kaname, who just shrugged, as if it was nothing.

"Come on," cried Shiroi to the other maids. "Help me carry hime-sama back to her bed."

Uruki and Meiyu put Kaetsukikko on a stretcher and carried back to her room. Ruka and Rima grabbed Yuki, with Seiren following and opening the door for them. Although both Shiki and Takuma were wounded, they helped support Kain and Hanabusa as they walked back into the castle.

Both Yuki and Kaetsukikko were placed onto their beds, and preserved in ice by lowering the temperature in the rooms drastically, before the others retired to their own rooms. For now, their bodies will not be touched because there was no way they could be aided as of yet, due to exhaustion in the household from the battle that had just taken place.

Doomedpassion: what's going to happen to Yuki and Kaetsukikko (Zero)?


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Recovery took only a month, though it would have taken a mortal half a year for the more serious wounds. Both Kuran Yuki and Shichiyou Kaetsukikko were both still encased in ice. Today, there was a meeting going on and the object was to decide what was to be done about Shichiyou Kaetsukikko. They were debating whether she should be saved or left to die because of her 'sins' as a level E and Hunter. In the end, they decided to save her, because she was Vampire Royalty and they needed her blood to save Yuki. Since biting her and allowing her to drink blood would allow her become a vampire once more, Kaname volunteered to do it. But then Hanabusa said no because Kaname had already made her life bad enough, a statement to which all the vampires agreed. However, they said, if Kaname wanted to repair the bond that he had with Kaetsukikko, he should be the one who did it. To this Kain snorted, "Yeah and risk getting mauled by a PMS vampire who's power can not be rivalled."

Then Kaname replied, "I am willing to risk it."

"You have a night to reconsider," said Hanabusa said. "If you refuse, I will do it myself.

"Good luck," said Ruka.

"That sounds rather familiar," said Seiren. "Anyway, Kaname-sama, since you are so willing to take this risk, you really need luck by your side." She was awed that he would take such a risk, even when he knew how bad Kaetsukikko or rather Zero's temper could be when roused. Maybe that's why the level of respect she had for Kaname was back to it previous level and she was willing to address him as Kaname-sama once more.

"Didn't the two of you say something like that half a year ago?" asked Shiki.

Both girls fell on their faces, anime style, not only because that question was totally random, they had said something like that at that time.

"Wow," said Hanabusa. "Idiots."

"Look who's talking," snapped Ruka.

"Teiryuu! Before you turn this room into a trash dump," said Rima. "When hime-sama wakes up, you will both be in deep trouble."

"Actually, Kaname will be in deeper shit than we," said Hanabusa airily. "It won't matter by the time she notices."

Rima slapped a hand to her forehead, a pulse pulsed and she sweat dropped anime style.

Kain, Hanabusa and the Kaname's followers left the room. When they were out of earshot, Ruka said, "Let's place a bet on what will happen when Kaname-sama resuscitates hime-sama."

"Yeah," said Hanabusa. "Hahaoya hasn't given me my allowance in half a year, just perfect for me to earn some fast money." Kain smacked him upside the head. "Were you really grieving for hime-sama, or was it just because you miss you allowance?"

"B-both?" said Hanabusa sheepishly.

"Wrong answer," said Xiao Mei. "ungrateful brat." She whacked him with the flat end of her Kwan Dao.

"Itai!" cried Hanabusa. "You're all so mean," he pouted.

"Brat," said Xiao Mei.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Do you want me to cut that off for you?" asked Xiao Mei grinning evilly.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kain! Save me!" wailed Hanabusa. He ran behind his cousin and mate.

"Nope Hanabusa," said Kain. He stepped away from the boy.

"Eep," said Hanabusa. "You can't be serious!" He ran away from the girl. They chased each other around the castle for about a hundred times. Finally they both gave up because they had forgotten why they were doing it.

During that time, Kain, Rima Ruka, Seiren, Shiki and Takuma were placing bets. The winning team got three thousand yen a piece from the losers. Kain and Takuma bet that Kaname would end up getting mauled by Kaetsukikko. Ruka bet that Kaname would manage to convince Kaetsukikko would wake up and allow Kaname to recreate the blood bond. Seiren, Shiki and Rima bet Kaname would manage to convince Kaetsukikko to allow him to court because he saved her, which would offset whatever hurt he caused.

Doomedpassion: Random filler chapter. Teehee. Don't kill me. Jesse McCartney's Take Your Sweet Time, That was Then and Come to Me, except Kaname is trying to get Zero back.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A night later, Kaname told Hanabusa that he would not refuse and that they should begin. Hanabusa slowly melted the ice that encased his Kaetsukikko in ice. At this time, Kwon Boa brought in bandages. She quickly bound the wounds tightly to prevent blood loss and covered her lady with blankets. When she was done she allowed the crowd that had gathered outside the room in.

Since Kaetsukikko was losing blood, Kaname slit his wrist, so that he could first give her some blood. When he opened her mouth and pressed his wrist against it, she spluttered and choked. Her body was rejecting it. He sighed. _Subconsciously she both recognizes my blood and doesn't want it or her human body won't accept it._ Instead, he decided to just bite her then give her blood because then he would be sure whether it was the former or the latter. He bit her. Her body convulsed, then relaxed. Ironically this was how Zero's body reacted when the accidental blood bond was formed, when Kaname bit Zero. A pang of guilt flashed in Kaname's chest. He drank some of Kaetsukikko's blood. It tasted similar to Zero's almost Level E blood. There was no bitter tang, but more featureless, it was human blood. He pressed his still bleeding wrist to her lips. She began drinking hungrily. Her eyes opened.

"Pervert!" she shrieked, as her blankets pooled around her waist. Except for her bandages, she was naked. She pulled the blankets up to hide her semi-naked body.

Everyone backed out, including Kaname, except for Hanabusa, Kain and her maids.

"What did you do to make him do this?" asked Kaetsukikko suspiciously.

"Nothing," said Hanabusa. He recounted the events that occurred up until the decision to have bet. Seeing their guilty features, Kaetsukikko knew instantly that they participated in the bet. Hanabusa continued on innocently about how he got chased around by Xiao Mei because of the idea. Because Kaetsukikko was a sadistic bitch, she decided to let them keep at their bet and let them loose their three thousand yen to her, even though she did not know the exact details of the bet. She just had to do something they did not expect. She was pretty sure they did not expect her to act civilly to Kaname at all. They were probably betting on extremes, such as her forgiving him the moment she woke up or mauling him. She wondered whether she would actually forgive him, but that depended on whether he would court her the way she wanted him to. She had not forgotten about giving him a second chance, but they seemed to have. She was going have a lot of fun in the next few months. But first things first to matter at hand…

"Where is Yuki?" demanded Kaetsukikko.

"Hime-sama," said Tsukiru Shiroi. "You must rest first." She grabbed Kaetsukikko in an attempt to force her into a horizontal position. Kaetsukikko waved her off and stumbled off the bed. She pulled on a robe and rushed out of the room. She ran into the Yuki's room.

She rushed past the nobles that were waiting in the hall. "Move it!" she cried. She pushed past Shirabuki Sara and ran into the room. She unfroze the ice sculpture she created. She stared at the wound, ripped open her wrist and pressed her wrist to the Yuki's lips. Realizing that Yuki was hovering between life and death, she refroze the girl's body then ordered Xiao Mei to grab a cup. She allowed her blood to drip into the cup. She proceeded to unfreeze Yuki. She pressed her bleeding wrist to the hole in Yuki's abdominal area. The hole began to close. Xiao Mei forced Yuki's parched lips open and poured the blood down. As the first drop entered her mouth, Yuki began to drink greedily. She opened her eyes. "Why did you save me? You would have been more prepared, if you hadn't encased me in ice."

"You are my friend," said Kaetsukikko simply. "You felt it when he…"

"Your power was beginning to become corrupt. Of course I could feel it, not only can I sense danger, I was trapped in your ice. Geez," said Yuki.

"Alright, hime-chan," said Kaetsukikko.

Trivia: Ki also means princess =)

Kaetsukikko was dragged back to her room, where she was confined to her bed. As for Yuki, well, let's just say, she was forced to stay in bed longer than Kaetsukikko and she was hating it. At least, when Kain finally allowed his mistress to leave her bedroom, she visited her friend. For Kaetsukikkoher bed rest was not as dull as she expected it to be though it was annoying that every night Kaname would appear with a rose and give it to her.

"If you think annoying me will get you back in my good books, you are sadly mistaken. I have to admit the roses do smell nice, but why the hell did you cut the poor things off the bush? That's cruel, but since you were trying to make me happy, I suppose I could let you off the hook, just this once?" said Kaetsukikko**. **_The gesture is sweet. I hope I gave him the right hint._

"What?" spluttered Kaname. _I don't understand this woman at all. I never understood Zero anyway._

"In a fix?" teased Hanabusa. "Hahaoya always knew how to get you in one."

"Hn." Was all he got from Kaname.

"I can't know how to help you then," said Hanabusa. "Do you need a hint?"

"Yes," said Kaname grudgingly. He was running out of ideas

"Hahaoya loves flowers," said Hanabusa.

"But she rejected the roses I gave her," said Kaname, not really understanding.

"Aish," said Hanabusa. "Are you stupid or do I have repeat it in plainer words?"

"Wait...I got it," said Kaname. "Thanks."

The next night, the full moon would shine. He would carry his hime out into the garden, which had existed for thousands of years because there were no plants in the greenhouse, as of yet. Maybe that would cheer her up.

That was exactly how it happened. The next night, he went to Kaetsukikko's room.

"My lady, how would you like to be outside?" he asked.

"…um…sure?" said she a little nervous.

"Allow me," he said, sweeping her off the bed and carrying her bridle style. He brought her down several flights of steps.

"How romantic?!" squealed Ruka. She elbowed Rima, then said, "See I was right."

"Actually, you aren't," said Seiren. "Hime-sama called Kaname-sama a pervert, when she first woke, which means both you, Kain and Takuma are wrong. Therefore we are on the right track."

"Come on," said Takuma. He motioned for them to be silent. They watched for Kaname and Kaetsukikko to settle down from the window. "Let's follow them."

"Matte," hissed Hanabusa. "You made a bet without me!!!"

"Sh," said Kain. "Sorry, I should have told you, but it slipped my mind."

"You are lucky because we are not official yet because if we were. It would be in my right to refuse your attentions," said Hanabusa. "We can't do anything right now anyway, since we are unofficially mated.

"Okay, cut down your lovers spat please," said Shiki. "Or you can't come."

"Hai hai," said Hanabusa.

As soon as they walked out the door, they lowered their voices and stopped talking. They communicated with hand gestures and moved from shadow to shadow, keeping close to the walls. They saw Kaname and Kaetsukikko sitting on a bench, looking at roses in the moonlight. Kaname had an arm around Kaetsukikko. She did not protest, instead, put her head on his shoulder.

"Oh my gosh," whispered Rima. "I never thought I would be saying this, but they are such a beautiful couple."

"I am so jealous," whined Ruka. "Kaetsukikko has such silver hair that shines in the moonlight."

"Sh!" hissed Seiren.

"Do you hear something?" asked Kaetsukikko, snuggling closer to Kaname's warmth.

"No," said Kaname. "But are you cold?"

"A little," said she.

"Do you want to go back inside?" said Kaname.

"No," replied Kaetsukikko. "Not for another while. I want to watch the sunrise."

"Here," said Kaname. He pulled off his jacket and draped it around Kaetsukikko's shoulders.

They sat like that for the next few hours, enjoying each other's company. [_Finally_ (this is only in the minds of Hanabusa, Kain, Rima, Ruka, Seiren, Shiki and Takuma)] the sun began to rise. The spies were soaked to the bone by dew and were suppressing their shivers. Just because they wouldn't get colds from it, didn't mean that it wasn't uncomfortable. Framed by the incoming sunlight, Kaname pressed his lips onto Kaetsukikko's in a chaste kiss. She leaned in and closed her eyelids. His fell shut too. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands fell from her face, were now supporting her the small of her back, pulling her closer. Lost in the feeling, both did not notice they cries of horror as Hanabusa, Kain, Rima, Ruka, Seiren, Shiki and Takuma were all wrong about the outcome. The spell broke when they pulled away from each other for breath.

~~Omake~~

That's when Kaetsukikko turned and… said holding out her hand. They were wrong, dead wrong. "Money please."

"Nani (What)!!!" cried everyone who was included in the bet, their jaws dropping to the floor.

"Wheeeee! Money!!!" squealed Kaetsukikko, when they each gave her three thousand yen.

"Eh?!" all of them shouted. And Kaname anime face faulted.

Doomedpassion: Inspired Life is like a Boat by Rie Fu and the Love Bug by BoA and M-Flo. Teehee. Here's the complete list of songs that gave me inspiration to write this. End Part I.

Songs by Big Bang:

Majimak Insa ()

Number 1

Forever together with you feat. Park Bom (a sample of Mariah Carie's We Belong Together)

We Belong Together feat. Park Bom (another sample of Mariah Carie's We Belong Together)

Songs by BoA:

Eat you up

Everlasting

Minna no Kimochi (Every Heart)-Inuyasha ending

Listen to My Heart

Love Bug feat. M-flo

No. 1

Valenti

Songs by Epic

Umbrella feat. Younha

Songs by High and Mighty Colour:

Ichirin no Hana-Bleach ending

Pride-Gundam Seed ending

Songs by Homemade Kazoku:

Arigatou-Bleach ending

Nagareboshi-Naruto or Bleach ending? (I don't remember)

Songs by Jesse McCartney:

Come to Me

Take Your Sweet Time

That was Then

Without U

Why is Love so Hard to Find?

Songs by Hyori Lee (Lee Hyo Lee):

Don't Love Her

Remember Me

Songs by Orange Range:

Asterisk-Bleach ending

Songs by Tohoshinki (Dongbangshinki):

Hug

My Destiny

Step by Step

Tri-angle feat. BoA and TRAX

Songs by the Wonder Girls

Nobody

Tell Me


	19. Chapter 18

Doomedpassion: Part II start! In which, Touya Rima reveals her past. Vampire Hunter D, Alex Lucard and Klaus enter the cast. And some others as well…possibly from Chibi Vampire? As well as Kaetsukikko and Hanabusa get pregnant…oh and they go back to Kurosu Academia. 0.o

Chapter 18

It had been established that they would return to Kurosu Academia, which had recently reopened a year ago. Why, in order to make Kaetsukikko and Kurosu Kaien's goal to come true. But this year, something interesting would happen.

For now there were no worries about what was to come in September, both balls that had included humans and vampires had gone well. It was a warm summer night in July. At this time all those who had remained at Shichiyou castle were lying on mats and spare blankets or at least on the grass watching the stars and the moon.

"Wonderful isn't it?" asked Kaetsukikko. Her fingers were intertwined with a brunet male beside her.

"Of course, but especially because you are beside me," answered Kaname.

Kaetsukikko blushed._ He had to get romantic on me and it always gets me so…embarrassed, nope not the right word. It is nice but…with all these people around…it is embarrassing._

All the girls turned to watched Kaetsukikko and Kaname with starry eyes. "They are sooooooooo cute!!!" squealed Yuki. The other girls nodded frantically while keeping their eyes glued to their live chic flick-romance drama.

Doomedpassion: =) just couldn't resist!

"When are they actually going to consummate their bond?" asked Ruka looking at Yuki. After all, the girl was Kaname-sama's sister.

"Um…I don't know," said Yuki whispering back. "It's not like siblings normally talk about these kinds of things."

"Right," whispered Ruka.

"Hey! They're ignoring us!" whined Hanabusa. "We're a cute couple too!" he insisted.

"…" was Kain's answer.

"Shikkkkki! We are, aren't we?" asked Hanabusa.

"EH?!" said Shiki as he face faulted.

"Takuma?" asked Hanabusa.

"According to my statistics…" said Takuma. "Okay, you can shut up now," said Hanabusa interrupting. "No," said Takuma finishing anyway.

One of Hanabusa's veins popped out and his right eye started twitching. He threw his arms up and screamed "Why aren't we a cute couple?! It's not fair!"

"Its okay baby, its okay," said Kain soothingly.

"You just had to do that didn't you, Takuma," hissed Shiki. "You got Hanabusa all worked up. He's probably going to run to momma, if his mate doesn't agree to beat you up. You know how scary Kaetsukikko-hime can be."

"Doesn't matter," said Takuma. "According to my statistics, as long as nobody is threatening her relationship with Kaname-sama, she won't go into full berserker mood. Besides, Kaname-sama has a calming effect on her temper. He'll cheer her up."

"Taku…watch out!" cried Shiki. At that moment, Kain's fire was being fed by an irate blonde with ice blue eyes and his target was Ichijou Takuma.

Ichijou Takuma ducked away from the fire, but his clothes were singed. He wasn't as active as Kain or Hanabusa. He spent most of his time with the books and his manga. At this moment both of them were chasing him. They ran around in circles outside the castle. Somehow they did not disturb the fan-girls and the **cute** couple. Okay they did, but the fan-girls and the **cute** couple were very active in ignoring them. That was when Rima said, "Kids these days." Everyone, except Kaname shrugged it off because they she was older than them, but did not know how much older. Finally, out of breath, Takuma skidded to a halt. Hanabusa was in front of him and Kain was behind him. He moved out of the way just as both boys lunged at him.

"Now that is cute," said Takuma, watching the boys fumble to try and pull back their fire and ice. In the end, the fire and ice made a shield to stop them from colliding and the ice melted and put out the fire. The boys looked at each other and laughed then kissed. As if on cue, the girls turned and squealed, "That is super cute too!!!!!!!!!!"


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A few nights later, all the preparations were done and the castle was fully renovated. Bathing suits were pulled out because Kaetsukikko wanted to go swimming. Only Ruka did not know how swim; she settled for moon bathing. Despite having an aversion to water, Kain was forced to swim by his shorter blonde mate.

They entered greenhouse, which was divided into two rooms-one that housed plants and the other housed the pool. Upon entering the room with the pool, Kaetsukikko jumped into the pool. Her back arched; she entered the pool gracefully and she swam like a dolphin back to the surface. She broke to the surface and saw their astounded faces.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Hanabusa.

"Hunter training," said Kaetsukikko, as if waving it off. "We had to learn to fight on land in the water. They taught us to swim. I haven't done this in a while, but it seems I'm not rusty at all. C'mon in." She was becoming more relaxed around them and dropped formality, which she deemed was troublesome. Splash! She got them all wet. And yes, she cheated by manipulating the water. She laughed as Hanabusa jumped in with a splash, spraying her. "Let's get them!" she said.

"Yea," said Hanabusa.

They manipulated the water, to pull them all into the water.

"Now that we are all, let's play water volleyball," said Hanabusa. "Let's divvy up into teams!"

They played water volleyball for four hours before they got bored. Besides they were hungry. Luckily, they had brought blood tablets and potable water with them so there was no need to dry off then put on the discarded clothes then head back to the castle. After, they ate-drank the blood tablets, they swam for real and had a competition to see who was the fastest and no surprise, when Hanabusa, Kaetsukikko and Kaname tied for first place. The big surprise was that Kain got in second. When the competition ended, they dried off using Kain's fire, which exhausted him, after swimming and playing water volleyball, so he leaned on Hanabusa when they walked back. Kaetsukikko stayed in the greenhouse, planting roses. Instead of watering them with water, she watered them with her own blood. The roses were breeds that she created that need blood as nourishment. They were black, purple pink, orange, red, white or silver. They glowed in the moonlight.

"My blood children," she murmured smiling.

"Hey," said Kaname. "You look a bit pale." He had caught the scent of her blood and he could recognize it anywhere.

She turned and smiled at him. He heard the sound of blood dripping onto the ground. He grabbed the hand that she was hiding from her. It was dripping blood and his was smeared in blood. "What are you doing?"

"Giving my roses the nourishment they need," she murmured, before she slumped into his shoulder feeling faint.

"You shouldn't do this," he said. _What am I going to do with you, if you keep doing this._

As if sensing his thought, she protested, "They look better than normal rose and are stronger too."

"Yes, but they are vampire roses," he said.

"Well, yes…still, they are beautiful aren't they?" said Kaetsukikko.

"How can they be killed?" said Kaname.

"Why?" cried Kaetsukikko horrified.

"They are draining your blood. They are harming you health. I can't watch you do this to yourself," said Kaname.

"But…" seeing the worried the look in his eyes, she relented and said, "They are weak against sunlight. I was going to cover them with that cloth. Let me guess, you won't let me."

"That's right," replied Kaname. "I never want to see you hurt again."

"That's sweet of you," said Kaetsukikko, as Kaname pulled her hand upward then pressed the wound to his lips. He licked away the blood as it healed. "Thank you." She smiled brightly at him.

"I don't mind having to save you," said Kaname. "But it hurts to see you create the danger yourself."

"Gomen," she said looking at the ground.

"It's okay. I've got you," said Kaname. He pulled her chin up and saw that her lips were drawn in a pout. "You're so beautiful." He said, as he captured her lips with his own. Her now healed hand was wrapped in his. Her other hand was on his shoulder. His other hand was at the small of her back, supporting her. She pulled away and laughed. The sound of her laughter was a tinkle of bells, running water and bird song. He smiled at her then picked her up, bridle style back into the castle, where they returned to their rooms. Facing the door was the original portrait of Kuran Ryuuken and Shichiyou Tsukiyou was proudly displayed next to one of Kuran Kaname and Shichiyou Kaetsukikko. They looked at the portraits then shared a smile. Kaetsukikko could have sworn that Tsukiyou winked at her through the painting. The sun was just rising and the light shone into the building. After watching the sun rise fully, with her husband, Kaetsukikko closed the blinds.

"I love you," said Kaetsukikko.

"I love you, too," said Kaname, his arms around her and his face buried in her long silver hair. He pulled her toward the bed. She laughed when they fell on it.

"We still have to change," she said pouting. "You got the sheets dirty!" she scolded.

"Hai, hai, you win," said Kaname getting off the bed.

"That's better," she said happily. She helped him unbutton his shirt. One of her creamy white hand lingered on his shoulder, as she helped him take it off. He pulled her flush into his sculpted chest. She gasped, blushing.

"You're cute when you blush," he said kissing her.

"…" Her blush deepened. She looked into his eyes and saw desire and love in them. Her lips parted. Despite having their first blood bond, long ago, before it was severed, they never consummated the bond or their love, as they were both deeply in denial.

"Ahem!" coughed Kain. "I am sorry to disturb you, but Kurosu Kaien Rijichi is here to see you, Kaname-sama and you too, Kaetsukikko-hime."

"I'm coming! Geez! Can't the jiji (grandpa) just contact us some other time, when it is more convenient?!" cried Kaetsukikko.

Kain face faulted and sweat dropped. He had forgotten how Zero used to disrespect his adoptive father and had not expected Kaetsukikko to do the same since Zero/Kaetsukikko had changed since the seal broke. The door slammed in his face.

"Here," said Kaetsukikko as she threw something decent at Kaname, but it just smacked him in the face because he was shocked by the turn of events and was disappointed that he wouldn't be getting some tonight. "Hey!" She waved a hand in front of his face. "Whatever." She walked into the bathroom, leaving door slightly ajar on purpose. Kaname snapped out of his blank state, when he heard the water running. He knocked on the door, but succeeded only to push it open more. A pair of mercury eyes blinked at him innocently. She pushed her body lower into the tub, so that she was covered in soap from neck down. Her hair was wet. "The shower's over there," she said nodding her head towards the left. Her bathtub was situated next to the shower stall. She had put the screen between the tub and shower stall, so that when they got out nude, they wouldn't see each other. She was wise to his intentions.

"There isn't time for that," she said. "Hurry up, if you want to be clean, when we see jiji."

"Aish," said Kaname. _She saw right through me._

"What are you still standing there for, geez!" cried Kaetsukikko. "Lock the door and get in the shower!"

He didn't answer. He just locked the door and got into the shower. When he finished, she was sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Her hair was tied up in a Heidi braid, then spun into a bun at the nape of her neck. There were white ribbons spun into her hair as well.

"How did you finish so fast?" asked Kaname.

"I had help from Meiyu and Uruki," said Kaetsukikko simply. "If you need, I can get Kain to help you."

"No, that is fine," said Kaname, putting on a black shirt and white pants.

She handed him a white tie, but he declined and just pulled her up then gave her a kiss filled with passion. She pulled away before the kiss could become anymore heated.

She glared at him saying, "Didn't I say we had no time for that?" Each word was accentuated by a finger poking him in the chest.

When Kaname and Kaetsukikko reached the drawing room…

"Zero!!!" cried Kurosu Kaien, pulling his adoptive 'son' into a hug.

"What the hell jiji?!" shouted Kaetsukikko. "A little help here," she said looking at the occupants of the room desperately. To that they shook their heads. "Wonderful. Just wonderful," she muttered. "I wonder who's going to get…"

Kaien let go immediately, as if burned. "That worked nicely!" said Kaetsukikko brightly. "Now to business, what made you come at such an **inconvenient** time?"

"Well…you see there are going to be some few new students entering the Night Class and the Day Class. A few students in particular, I must talk to you of…" said Kaien. "I do not know where to start."

"Well," said Kaetsukikko testily. "Go on, or I might have to make you leave because my patience is running thin."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"You see, there is a clan of vampires and their name is Masaka. They are sending two children, Ren and Karin to our night class. They are unique because they only bite people to imbue specific emotions. For Ren, it is the negative emotions, like despair, jealousy and such, while with Karin; it is positive emotions, like joy, temperance and such. Another unusual thing is that Karin's bites give, instead of taking blood," said Kurosu Kaien. "There have been incidents that have caused their clan to bring the two Kurosu Academia. Masaka Ren has bitten a human boy, whose name is Fujitani Makoto, when they studied at a boarding school together. Apparently, Ren harboured unrequited feelings for the boy and bit the boy, in order either to push his frustration into the boy's system or perhaps he thought to make the boy his, forever. In any case, he erased the boy's memory of that particular instant. However that boy will be also attending my school, in the Day Class. His sister, Karin however bit her boyfriend, whenever, she was overflowing with blood, or to cheer him up. Since they were not allowed to be together by Karin's clan, he followed her to this school. I am thinking of recruiting him as a Prefect this year," said Kurosu Kaien.

"There might be some trouble between Masaka Ren and this boy, Makoto, but there is no problem with his sister and her boyfriend. Yes, it would be a good idea for the boy to be a Prefect. Yuki, your friend, Sayori knows about us. She would most likely be more than ready to take up the mantle," said Kaname.

"I have to agree with you, honey," said Kaetsukikko. "I am worried about that boy, Makoto. If finds out about the Night Class, his memories may come back, when that time comes I will talk to him myself."

"Very good," said Kurosu Kaien. "However, there are students that I am more worried about: their names are Vlad Dracula Junior, Klaus and Alexander Lucard."

At this, Touya Rima gasped. Nobody paid her gasp any attention, as Kurosu Kaien continued. "Vlad Dracula Junior, as you know is a Dhampir or Daywalker. He is a halfblooded vampire. However, he has a grudge against his father and half-brother Alexander Lucard, plus vampires in general. He wants to massacre all vampires. So far he has left a trail of blood behind him. His reason, his father impregnated a human woman as an experiment, thus he was born. His grief-crazed father had been entrapping both males and females in the memory of his deceased mate, who used to be human. His mate's name was Jonathan Harker. He wants to resurrect the boy. That is the reason for his experiments. Apparently, only that boy could calm him in his moods. Together, they had one son and his name is Alexander Lucard. Vlad Jr. is to be placed in the Day Class. He is too much of a threat to vampires, but at the same time he needs to learn that not all vampires are as crazy as his father. He needs blood once a month, but the blood tablets should be sufficient. Normally, he eats human food, so there are no worries there."

"You did not mention much about Alexander Lucard and zip about Klaus," said Kaetsukikko.

"Ah, Alexander Lucard was sent here by his father to babysit his little brother. Klaus is a former vampire hunter, who worked under Dr. Van Helsing, but he is now Alexander Lucard's loving mate," said Kaien.

"Reminds of myself," muttered Kaetsukikko. "I think I will like meeting these people, though I may end up boring them half to death with my life story. Well good day, Kurosu Rijichi," she said yawning. "See you in a few weeks."

Kaetsukikko walked up the stairs into her room and plopped down on the bed. She fell asleep immediately, but she felt Kaname join her in bed and wrap his arms around her. When she awoke, he was already gone.

"You really like sleeping in, don't you?" asked Kaname.

"Yes, I do," replied Kaetsukikko. She poured some water into two wine glasses and put in some blood tablets. She swirled them both. She handed one to her husband, when he looked up from the documents he was reading and revising. Even though he was only a prince because he was Kaetsukikko's consort, he did most of the paperwork. Officially, Kaetsukikko was the ruler, not him. She hated reading, then signing things. So he usually read the papers then summarized it for her verbally, so that she could sign and stamp them. "What's that about?"

"Some vampires are unhappy that Kurosu Academia is accepting foreign students," said Kaname. "They want you to reject their applications."

"I want to reject those vampires letter," said Kaetsukikko. "Not only will accepting foreign students improve foreign affairs, but I will get to meet these students and possibly dissuade them from goals that will lead to ultimate destruction. Honey, please write a reply to them for me." When he didn't move to it, she ran a bell and told Kain to write it, which he did. After all, he was their manservant and shared the secretary job with Kaname and Takuma.

"Honey," said Kaetsukikko. "Is something wrong?" She asked when she saw the brooding look on his features.

"Yes," he said. "We have never fully consummated our bond. If we don't do it soon, I'm afraid that it will fail again."

"Oh honey," said Kaetsukikko. "Every time we try something interrupts. If you want, we can try again. But first we have to make sure nobody interrupts."

"Sure," he said almost indifferently.

She wrapped her arms around him and placed her chin on his shoulder. "Cheer up please or I just might have to kidnap Masaka Karin and bribe her into biting you."


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A few hours later, Kain walked back in, handing her the letter he had written. She looked at and said, "Thank you, it is written well." Then added, "Kain there is something I must ask you." Without waiting for an answer she said, "Did I nearly send you to your death?"

"H-hai," said Kain. _Why is she asking now? Is this a test?_

"I'm sorry," she said. "It the first time I woke right?"

"H-hai, Kaetsukikko-hime," said Kain.

"I would like to know what happened," said Kaetsukikko.

"Very well," said Kain. "When you first woke…"

"Kiryu?" asked Kain.

"Where the hell am I?" snapped Zero. "What did you do to me?!"

"This is your castle. I was summoned here against my wishes to serve you because of a contract between our ancestors aeons ago. I knew about the contract" said Kain.

"You freaking knew?!" said Zero.

"Correction, I did not know about you," said Kain.

"Yeah, well get out. Leave, I don't need you," said Zero.

He wanted to tell, Zero about the limit that he could stay away from Zero and the castle because their bond had first been activated recently, but couldn't due to the order Zero just made. If he left the castle grounds, he would die and Zero would most likely pass out since he was immortal due to the Elixir of Immortality flowing through his veins. He gritted his teeth as he fought the pain that drove him further away from the castle. The farther he got away from the castle though, the weaker his body got.

He coughed. A hand was on his shoulder. _Hana!_

"Kain what are you doing out here?" asked Hanabusa, his expression and voice unreadable. "You know you can't stay away from your master for long. Besides, you still haven't told me who it is. Come back inside or you just might kill yourself."

"He ordered me to leave," rasped Kain.

"Yeah, so damn him!" cried Hanabusa. "I can't let you die out here, so you had better come in with me."

In the end he followed Hanabusa back inside. For some reason, he found it easier to return, which meant that there had to be some strain on the bond and his master had felt it too. Because when he went back to his master's room, he was passed out cold.

…the rest you know," said Kain.

"Sorry," murmured Kaetsukikko. "For making you go through so much physical pain. You still took care of me after that…I am indebted."

"Actually…I had to take of you," said Kain. "It was part of the contract."

"Fine by me," muttered Kaetsukikko, turning away. She was more than a bit miffed because the boy told her bluntly that "It was part of the contract", when she was so willing to ignore that.

"Aish," said Kain. "You were the one who asked to know then you said you were indebted, which you shouldn't be, since the bond has been in our blood since forever."

"Whatever," said Kaetsukikko. "You drive me crazy."

"Ditto," said Kain under his breath.

"What did you just say?!" cried Kaetsukikko. She looked ready to breathe fire, not that it would really matter, since his element was fire, but then again, she could easily over power him, leading him to back down.

"Um…nothing?" he said innocently, too innocently.

"Innocent doesn't suit you," said Kaetsukikko bluntly. To this, Kaname just laughed, saying "She's right you know."

"You feel better now?" asked Kaetsukikko, kissing her husband.

"Much," he said smiling at her. He pulled her onto his lap.

"I knew I could make you feel better somehow," she said flicking the tip of his nose. She kissed him on the lips and jumped off his lap, sticking her tongue out a him, when she was a few steps away from him.

He sighed and returned to reading papers that his wife had never bothered to read. Ever. Thus, he was reading them now, while trying to ignore her. She pouted. "You're no fun, .me."

Doomedpassion: I couldn't resist making Zero really OC, well really playful…but oh well. I guess Kaname never finished reading those papers that night.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The nights passed quickly and it was the night before they had to return to class. Kaetsukikko was packing; or rather her maids were packing for her. They would not be coming.

"You will remain here and guard the castle," said Kaetsukikko.

"Hai, Kaetsukikko-hime," chorused the girls.

"Good," said Kaetsukikko. "See you girls in the summer then." Summer was the only holiday in which the students at Kurosu Academia were allowed to leave campus, other holidays, they were locked in their dorms or at least on campus, depending on the time of day-night.

Packing took them the whole night because Kaetsukikko insisted on bringing a collection of old scrolls and books, half of which ended up back in the library because there were just not enough bags.

"No! I can't go without them. I will be bored out of my mind, when we aren't in class and I've finished my homework. Besides, they will help with research projects," whined Kaetsukikko.

"No!" said Boa. "I've had enough of packing and repacking the bags because the things that you insist on bring in won't fit, hime-sama!"

"But…but…" whimpered Kaetsukikko. "I want to read my books!"

"Too bad for you! Either you pack your own bags or you can put the books back in the library and we will help you finish," said Xiao Mei. "I really don't want to have to cut you up then have you regenerate and come after me in a rage."

"Okay, okay, geez," pouted Kaetsukikko.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaname draping an arm around his wife's waist.

"Nothing," said Kaetsukikko.

"Really?" said Kaname. "I could hear your temper tantrum from downstairs. And its been reverberating in my head for the past few hours, whether you were screaming or not."

"Why don't you just keep your thoughts to yourself then?" snapped Kaetsukikko.

"You are the one who leaves their side of the link open," sighed Kaname. He ducked when she threw a book at his head.

She huffed, "You're so mean! You always criticize me!" She pouted and stuck her tongue at him.

"But you love it anyway," he said smirking. He pulled her into a kiss.

"Yeah right," she said sarcastically stalking away.

"Women and their moods," he muttered under his breath. He must not have said it soft enough because at that moment five maids turned and glared daggers at him. He "eeped" and back out, only to hear giggles coming from his wife's lips. "Aish!" he said. "Women…"

"What did you say?!" cried Kaetsukikko. There was murder in her eyes. It was the same look that he used to give him, when they fought over Yuki four-five years ago. And it was the same look he gave him, when he broke the blood bond with him. He backed away.

Doomedpassion: I switched the pronouns a bit because I was talking about he past. I hope I didn't confuse you.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 24

The year school life at Kurosu Academia was a bit unusual. First, orientation included both the Night Class and the Day Class. It was held around twilight, for four hours. Two of which was to get to know each other, since there were six hundred students this year. The running joke at that time was that if there sixty six or sixteen more students, the school would go to hell or at least get blown to bits, like four years ago, when Kuran Rido attacked. Second, there hadn't been a Night Class in four years. Plus, those returning students did not look any older than they had been four years ago. Third, Kurosu Yuki had transferred to the Night Class and she was revealed to be Kaname-sempai's younger sister. Another transfer was Kiryu Ichiru. Fourth, there were a few new students with strange manners. Vlad Dracula Jr. swore and fought like a sailor and ate like a pig, plus he seemed to have a grudge against the Night Class. Maaka Ren was cold and introverted, but had the temper of a fire breathing dragon when provoked. He and sister were total opposites. Maaka Karin was bright and bubbly but was as cold and introverted when provoked as Ren was normally. Fujitani Makoto had a shy and innocent demeanour, but really he was a playboy with many girl-friends. What was really strange was he looked more feminine than he used to, this was attributed to the fact that his hair was styled in the hime-cut. His mother made him get it from the looks of it, or his sister. It was rumoured that he was insecure about his sexuality. Due to that, he was sent outback to Kurosu Academia where his parents would not be ashamed of him. Alexander Lucard seemed a charming playboy, but his boyfriend Klaus looked ready to murder, when girls got near him. Everyone freaked out when Hio Shizuka walked in. Not only was she supposed to be dead, but she was a vampire being the one who killed the remnants of the Kiryu clan other than Ichiru and Zero. And last but not least, Shichiyou Kaetsukikko looked serious and sophisticated, like her husband, Kuran Kaname, but really, she could be just as bubbly and bright as Maaka Karin and as naïve as Kuran Yuki. These new students had the Day Class students think that their school was for misfits and began to question their own sanity. They did not need to question their headmaster's sanity because it was obvious that it **was** questionable. The Sixth strangest thing was that there was to be prefects from the Night Class too. They were to be Shichiyou Kaetsukikko and Kuran Yuki.

"Home sweet home!" said Hanabusa, the moment he stepped into the Night Class dorms. It had been rebuilt the way it was prior to Kuran Rido's return and the chaos that Kiryu Zero, Kuran Yuki and Kuran Rido had caused.

"Hehehe," laughed Yuki and Kaetsukikko looking at each other guiltily. They had a hand in causing the unintended demolition of half the school. That caused everyone to give them weird looks that said: _Get over it. We are safe and Kuran Rido is gone, so it's okay._

"Right," said Yuki, still laughing nervously.

"Whatever," said Kaetsukikko. She dragged her bags over to the room that she would sharing with Yuki. She couldn't share a room with her husband because the dorm was separated into two sections, one for the females and the other for the males. _We still haven't consummated our bond. Kaname was right. We have to do it soon, but…not during the school year, unless we do it at Kurosu's house. We could get in trouble for sneaking out though…Feh. It should be an honour to have us even come back. Besides, Yuki and I are prefects. We could sneak out if we had to or I could sneak into his dorm room and Yuki would cover for us._

Meanwhile, in his room, Kaname sensed his mate's thoughts. _Really? That would be a good idea._ But then again, it meant that Kaetsukikko would most likely suffer for it. She shivered because she caught his thought. "Aish! That bastard! I thought I told him not to eavesdrop on my thoughts," she muttered.

"Onii-sama did something that is making you mad again?" asked Yuki curiously.

"A little," said Kaetsukikko. "You don't need to worry about it."

"Ah is it about consummating the bond?" asked Yuki.

"Eh?!" said Kaetsukikko. "How did you know?"

"Around this time, a few months after we initiated our bond onii-sama wanted to…you know, but I was unsure, so we didn't and we haven't done anything at all, if you were worried that we did," she said blushing. "I know it has been more than a few months in this case, since the night that you repaired the bond that I unwittingly aided in severing." She looked down. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kaetsukikko said. She put a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "You are my best friend and adoptive sister remember? Besides, misunderstandings happen, so it's okay, really." She smiled at the shorter girl. "I know it's only been the first night, but did you see any cute guys you like?"

"W-wha?" asked Yuki face-faulting. "How can you be so serious one minute then…you know…get so off topic."

"Because I can," said Kaetsukikko.

"Eh?!" said Yuki face-faulting once more.

"Yuki, I think Hana-chan is rubbing off on me," said Kaetsukikko.

"Sure?" said Yuki skeptically. "Just get to bed. Maybe your strangeness will be gone tomorrow, when we get into the routine. Come to think of it, you've been acting strangely for the past year or so."

"I just decided to ditch my grouchy avenger personality," said Kaetsukikko happily.

"Yeah, sure," said Yuki rolling her eyes. "I think onii-sama liked you better before, you changed, though I am sure he doesn't mind the new you because you brighten his day. Still I think it annoys him sometimes."

"Really?" said Kaetsukikko happiness draining out of her voice.

"Yeah really," said Yuki. _Even if it doesn't bother him, it bothers me! You act like a clone of me! Or at least of Kurosu Yuki._

Doomedpassion: Six hundred sixty or six hundred sixteen the number of the beast or code for the Emperor Nero, you decide.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The bell rang. The Day Class students were just let out. Four students guarded the gates. The Day Class boys, except for Vlad Dracula Jr, thought that the Night Class girls were hotties, especially the two guarding the gates. They wolf whistled, when Kaetsukikko and Yuki's skirts fluttered in the wind, showing some more leg. For a second, the boys backed down because Kuran Kaname's eyes flashed red. Nobody did that to what was his…_sister and mate._ They blinked; it was as if it never happened. He walked up to the gates and put his right hand through one of the bars briefly linking fingers with Kaetsukikko, who blushed.

"Onii-sama," said Yuki in hushed undertones. "Don't do that again. What if the Day Class gets wind of who we actually are?"

"Mr. Night Class President," said Kaetsukikko. "You know you will be punished, if you pull something like that again, right?"

"I don't mind if it's by you," said Kaname smirking.

There they were flirting in front of the other students.

"Yah!" shouted Hanabusa. "Have you know shame?! That's disgusting! Flirting in public."

"Really?" asked Kaetsukikko innocently. "Is flirting in public disgusting?" She aimed the question at the Day Class girls.

"NO!!!" they screamed in unison. "But give us back our Kaname-sama!!!"

Yuki and Sayori looked at each other and shrugged, rolling their eyes. "Stop encouraging them, Tsuki!" They shouted staring pointedly at the girl.

"Alright. Time's up!!!" shouted Kaetsukikko. "Get your asses through the gates!!!"

"Lady, you sure ain't PMSing?" asked one of the boys, elbowing Fujitani Makoto, who was spacing out. Makoto was staring at Ren, blankly. The other boy's gaze was directed straight over his head. And of course the girls started whispering about the rumours about him being sexually confused and that he was going after Ren-sempai.

"Shut up pervert! Not two seconds ago, you were wolf-whistling at me. Now what am I to you, a PMSing bitch? I'll show you what a real PMSing bitch does," said Kaetsukikko. She looked ready to punch the boy.

"Tsuki-sempai. I don't think that's a good idea," said Sayori. She and Yuki were restraining her. They looked at each other. _Zero's temper is still there. Yes!_

"Come on, Tsuki-**sempai**, we have class," said Yuki.

"Yeah, let's go," she replied. She gave the boys one last glare. When they in the hallway, "I feel bad for poor Mako-chan. I wonder what he's thinking. Is he really a playboy? Is he really sexually confused? I want to know!!!" she wailed.

"Shut up!" hissed Yuki. "Do you want Maaka-san to hear? Apparently that's a sore spot for him."

"You're right it is," said Ren. "Boo!"

A look of fear crossed Yuki's face. She eeped and hid behind her taller friend.

"State your business, Maaka-san, or you just might have to wait forever," said Kaetsukikko waving him away.

"You think you can get away with everything, Your Bitchy Highness," he muttered.

"What did you just say?!" she spun around and slapped him hard on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he said indignantly.

"Watch what you say around me," said Kaetsukikko. The unspoken threat sliced through the air.

The teacher, Tsukon (soul stealer) Sakura (type of cherry blossoms) was their teacher's name. She was their history teacher and she was one of the only female vampires on staff, other than their art, music and language teachers, the others were male. Only two were human, one was female, the other was male. They taught human history and human politics.

"Alright, settle down."

Everyone settle into their seats. Tsukon-sensei exuded an aura that made all respect her.

"Today, since we will be talking about the Shichiyou Clan, let me first say that I am honoured to have you in my class, Kaetsukikko-hime, and you too, Kaname-dono. Since we are talking about the Shichiyou Clan, we will be getting into human history as well; Sakurada (exorcism through Sakura blossoms)-sensei and I will be combining our classes. On your schedules, you have human history straight after, but instead, we will be going straight through, so if you need a break in between, we will gladly give you one. Sakurada-sensei is currently indisposed, so we will begin without her. When I ask questions, Kaetsukikko-hime, will you please not answer, so as to give the other students a chance? I also know that you will not know everything and that I do not know everything either, so we will help each other, no?"

"Hai Tsukon-sensei," said Kaetsukikko softly. She got up and bowed to her teacher.

"Well, then, who can tell me, when the Shichiyou Clan disappeared?" asked Tsukon-sensei.

"Pick me!" cried Hanabusa waving his hand up.

"Anyone else?" said Tsukon-sensei. When no one else answered, she said, "Yes, Hanabusa?"

"Around the second Blood War, somewhere during the 1500's," said Hanabusa.

"That is correct, Hanabusa," said Tsukon-sensei. "I do not expect you all to remember the dates and times, so that is alright." She wrote Blood War on the board. "Who can tell me what the Blood Wars were about?"

Ruka raised her hand. When Tsukon-sensei picked her, she said, "It is obvious Tsukon-sensei. The Blood Wars were about the amount of killings that Vampires were involved in and about the amount of blood that the Vampires took. The humans wanted to live without us threatening their lives."

"Well said, Ruka," said Tsukon-sensei. "However, it was also about oppression and discrimination. Those are the obvious reasons, but did you know that prior to that, humans were captured and sold as slaves to Vampires, who treated them like toys. Vampires tortured and raped these humans."

Yuki looked as if she wanted to throw up. She had been totally unprepared for that and so it seemed Ruka, Rima and Seiren, who looked at Tsukon-sensei with horror. Kaetsukikko just looked stonily at the teacher. Her fingernails were digging into her skin. She had not read that far into the matter and now she was downright disturbed. _It was better when I had not known who I really was._ As much as she hated it, she was a vampire and the one at the top, in terms of politics and power. It was this position that could change the world. _Since I have this power, whether I want it or not, I will change the world for the better. I won't let things like that happen, ever again._

"That brings us to the reason why the Shichiyou Clan disappeared or sealed themselves away. Why is that Kaetsukikko-hime?" asked Tsukon-sensei.

"My ancestors sealed themselves away when they saw what they had done. They were destroying a race that would one day be better or at least exist as equals in the future and they were filled with guilt for doing it. That is why I never knew this until a year ago, Tsukon-sensei," said Kaetsukikko.

"Well said," said Tsukon-sensei, "especially the personal engagement. I had not expected you to come out and say this since you looked uncomfortable when we were talking about the Blood Wars."

"You asked, Tsukura-sensei, of course I had to answer for it is only polite, especially since I know the answer," said Kaetsukikko. The teacher's face was drawn was into a frown for a second, but the moment passed.

When Sakurada-sensei came in, Kaetsukikko breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally a teacher who would not insult her or expect too much from her, but she probably would be the latter._ She had seen the teacher at one point, the night before and had gotten to know her. The woman was actually a friend of her parents at one point before their lives ended. Sometime after their deaths, she was given a post at Kurosu Academy to teach the Night Class.

"Kaetsukikko, glad you finally figured it out," said Sakurada-sensei.

"Eh?!" cried Kaetsukikko jumping out of her seat.

"I did some digging in the Kiryu mansion, when your parents were still alive. They knew nothing about the Shichiyou legacy. They were dedicated hunters, or at least your father was. He would have destroyed the books and the spells if he knew, but I am sure that there were wards on the documents that prevented destruction, until the time came," said Sakurada-sensei.

"Wait, you two know each other?" asked Tsukon-sensei.

"Of course they do," said Ichiru. "Sakurada-sensei taught us how to hunt."

"Right," said Tsukon-sensei. _I can't make class hell for those two then. They know nothing about this race. This race is superior to humans. Those bugs should be squashed._

"Tsukon-sensei, you come from one of the old families, am I correct?" asked Kaetsukikko.

"Yes, yes," said the lady impatiently.

"What are you views on the Blood Wars? What should have happened in your view point?" asked Kaetsukikko.

"Of course there should have been peace between the two groups," said Tsukon-sensei.

"You are lying," said Kaetsukikko. "You were stunned that I would ask such a question then you decided to tell me what I wanted to hear. Is that true?"

"No," she said her voice lacked conviction.

"If your views are different voice them, then we can work something out. I hate hypocrites," said Kaetsukikko. "You have no right to teach here."

"Kaetsukikko! Do not speak to a teacher with such disrespect!" said Sakurada-sensei.

"I will not learn from a hypocrite like her. I would rather find resources for myself if I really have to learn Vampire and Human history," said Kaetsukikko.

"You've always been hot-headed and stubborn," said Sakurada-sensei.

"Of course, if you thought I wasn't then you don't know me very well," said Kaetsukikko. "I guess I haven't really changed that much, after all." She just walked out. "I need to talk to Kurosu Kaien Rijichi. Do not expect me back in this class, until I am done. Ja!"

"Wow," said Yuki. "Just wow, the first day and she already has problems with the teachers. Six years ago…" _He nearly strangled Kurosu Kaien Rijichi._ _I suppose bad luck for him. Though Kaetsukikko shows more restraint than Zero, nah, must be the hormones running differently._

"Everyone pay attention!" said Sakurada-sensei. "We will be continuing this lesson, next class because the most important member of our class has just skipped out. Be prepared to answer these questions next class." She pointed to the questions she wrote on the board. "You will have a work period right now."

Meanwhile, Kaetsukikko was running through the corridors of the school. She was outside the school building now. Finally, she reached the Headmaster's home, which also served as his office. She entered his study and slammed her hands onto the desk, glaring at him.

"Tsukon-sensei is hardly qualified to teach. She is a hypocrite. Why did you hire her," shouted Kaetsukikko. "Her ways of teaching is hurtful to your purposes of opening this school. She only cares for the Old Order."

"The Old Order? Are you not a fragment of the Old Order?" said Kurosu Kaien.

"A fragment, yes, by blood, but our clan has long forgotten our roots, until I read the spell. She cares nothing for this. I know that there has been a new monarchy since. First it was a Queen by the name of Adelheid. She had Shichiyou blood from her father and blood from a European female vampire. She married Redrose "Akabara" Strauss, after she cut down his human girlfriend, whose name was Heizerberg Stella. He gave up his right as King to search for and free Adelheid. She has been freed and it was the night I lost control of my power, but since then there has been next to no activity from them. Perhaps, they are afraid, since I came to my true power? After Akabara discarded the crown, the next most powerful purebloods took the throne, the Kuran. They too are remnants of the Old Order. I suppose my Right is above theirs. I want to form a New Order. I will not let anyone tell me what to do, but let me tell you, Headmaster, although I support your goal, I will not be a pawn in your schemes. I will be your equal in this. You are no longer just my adoptive father. I will not leave this school, but I will no longer attend its classes. I will do research on my own. Understood? I will interfere, if I must. I will speak with Tsukon-sensei and Sakurada-sensei directly after this. Have a goodnight Headmaster." She turned around, she felt two distinct auras. "Tsukon-sensei, Sakurada-sensei," she acknowledged both teachers, "I would like to talk to the both of you, not as your student, but as heir to the Shichiyou Clan, Queen of the Vampires in Japan. I would like you both to put your prejudices apart and to teach the Night Class objectively. I will no longer be attending any of the classes as a student because of my duties as Queen, but I will continue to do research of my bloodline and clan. I will discuss some of this with you and I will be sitting in on the classes, as I analyse my research. I will volunteer information at certain times, if I deem that information necessary. I would like to cooperate with you." She held out her hand. Sakurada-sensei hesitated before shaking the young pureblood queen's hand. When they were done shaking hands, Tsukon-sensei gave her hand to be shaken reluctantly. "Thank you." She returned to the classroom and announced, "Who wants to come with me back to the castle to do research about the Shichiyou and Kiryu Clan?" It wasn't surprising when all of them stood up. She turned to Tsukon-sensei and Sakurada-sensei saying, "Well I guess this is a class trip then." She smirked at the look on Tsukon-sensei's face. _Looks like I won._

"We will be going tomorrow night. I suggest you use the free period wisely and start packing now. We will be going to leave tomorrow night. Bring warm clothes. Those of you who have stayed there for a year noticed that the heating was bad, so bring warm clothes, since the castle is up north, northwest of the Shichiyou-Kiryu lands. Ikkuzo (let's go)." She led them out the classroom, with Yuki bringing up the rear. They walked to the Moon dorms through the gates.

When they were all packed, they returned to the school to their languages courses. They had to sit through Chinese, Korean, Japanese and English courses. By dawn, they were exhausted. Language courses took a lot out of you, but luckily, for them, the reading they did in Chinese was actually Kanji that most of the learned Japanese people knew, which was not really a problem because they understood what it meant, but adding the pronunciations was just unbearable. They still had to learn simplified to be able to get into mainland China. Kaetsukikko decide to take the languages courses because they were helpful, but other than that, she skipped the other courses, which Kurosu Kaien Rijichi allowed, on pain of death though eating food that cooked was by himself.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

After a good day's sleep, everyone was piled into the limo that Kaetsukikko managed to rent in Kurosu Kaien's name. And of course they left earlier than the specified time, leaving Tsukon-sensei and Sakurada-sensei stranded at the school, even though the trip was in the name of the history course.

"Now they can't bother us," said Kaetsukikko happily. She yawned. She snuggled into Kaname's shoulder. She, Yuki, Kaname Ichiru and Shizuka were sitting in the back. She was in between Ichiru and Kaname. Shizuka was beside Ichiru and Yuki, beside her brother. It was a boring bus ride anyway, so why not sleep. But then again it was a bad idea, since she was the only one who could reveal the location of the castle to others. If you did not know where it was, you would never find it. The truth was she neglected to give the location, but Kain gave him the directions as best he could before choking on his words, as he silently cursed the concealing spell that was placed around the castle. He was once again under her command because he urged her to reactivate the bond out of a twisted sense of duty that had wormed its way into his mind. Besides, what better way to protect the Queen and her adoptive son than be bound to them?

"Hime-sama," said Kain. "Wake up. The barrier won't let us in."

"Yare yare (dear me)," said Kaetsukikko. "I had forgotten."

Everyone turned and glared at her. _We were stuck in this car, looking for the freaking castle, just because you were sleeping. How can we trust you to take care of the vampyr community, if your brain is so filled with fluff?!_ Yuki, Ichiru and Kaname looked at each other and anime sweat-dropped then face faulted. She gave them a glare in return. "Get out," she told Kain. "It's only an illusionary road that you have been travelling. It leads you in circles. Just watch." She pushed Kain out of the driver's seat. She took his place. She pressed the gas and pushed forward.

"That's a freaking cliff! You're going to kill us all!" shrieked Ruka.

"Really?" asked Kaetsukikko nonchalantly.

"Yes!!!" cried Hanabusa.

"Are you sure?" asked Kaetsukikko. They were now parked at the gates of Shichiyou castle.

"Yare yare (thank god)," said Kain.

"Actually I got us here safely," muttered Kaetsukikko. "That is, if I haven't given you all heart attacks. Can vampires even get heart attacks?"

Everyone looked at each other then sweat-dropped.

"Alright, everyone, this is our stop!" said Kaetsukikko into a makeshift microphone that she created with her hands. "To prevent injury, I would like you all to get out one by one. Have a fun trip. Be sure to return at the appointed time."

_Crazy._ Everyone exchanged looks.

Doomedpassion: I couldn't resist the stewardess speech thingy. =)

"Alright people, make yourselves at home. Boa, Meiyu, Uruki, Xiao Mei, bring Maaka Ren, Maaka Karin, Alex Lucard and Klaus to their rooms," said Kaetsukikko.

"Hai, kouhi-sama," said the four girls.

"Good," said Kaetsukikko.

After all the luggage was deposited into their rooms, the Night Class students were assembled in the drawing room.

"Tomorrow night, we will be looking at the documents. Rest well, or you may not be able to wrap you heads around the material," said Kaetsukikko. "Besides, you still have to unpack. By the way, those of you who were here last time, it was a formal occasion, and this time this is informal. Think of this as a vacation of a sort, though you still have to do school work. I don't care if you trip around this place in your pajamas and sweats. I suppose I should have said this earlier, so that you could leave the uniforms behind, but oh well…just wear whatever you feel comfortable in, ne?"

_Crazy. Seriously crazy. But what the hell?! Time away from those stupid fangirls and boys. Time to relax!_ Such were the thoughts running through the minds of members of the Night Class.

"Minna (everyone) you should get back to your rooms and get settled ne?" said Kaetsukikko.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was night again. Hanabusa yawned. He tried to roll over on to his side. He couldn't. He noted Kain's arm around his waist. He blushed. The events of the night before rushed to his mind. It was the first time they had made love, consummating their bond.

"Hanabusa," said Kain desperately. Although he was the one who usually showed less restraint, Hanabusa was uninterested. Kain pressed his lips against the other's lips.

Pushing the elder away, "We shouldn't be doing this," said Hanabusa. "Everyone is trying to sleep."

"Shut up!" hissed Kain harshly. His body craved the younger boy's touch. He pressed his lips against the other more insistently.

Wanting nothing more than to give in to his mate's demands, Hanabusa abandoned all doubts._ Like hell does it matter?_ With Kain's lips hot against his own, Hanabusa wrapped his arms around the elder, pulling him closer. Soon the need to breathe broke them apart. Kain smirked at the flush on Hanabusa's cheeks and his parted pink lips and mussed up blond hair, knowing that he was the only one who could do this to the younger boy. He leaned in. This time the kiss was less insistent, instead more sensual. The younger parted his lips to allow his cousin entrance. The heat augmented. Hanabusa's arms were no longer wrapped around his mate's neck. His hands couldn't seem to work fast enough. It seemed an eternity before each button came free. Unable to reign in his impatience, Kain just ripped the clothing off his mate's body. 

Fire traced a line down a marble column. A snake slithered down it, and sank its fangs deep into soft supple flesh. A moan drew itself from parted pink lips. "Kain."

Ecstasy, the feeling gained from the drinking of ones blood. To enhance the pleasure, or perhaps to experience completion, Hanabusa shifted and pierced Kain skin with his own fangs. He could taste some of his own blood flowing through his mate's veins.

CUT actually that was my first almost lemon…so I can't actually go any further…that really sucked right? I know. END CUT

They had gone further, but Hanabusa knew that if he blushed at the memory of foreplay, he would possibly not be able to handle the memory of their love making. The boy smiled lovingly at his mate. He shifted slightly, trying to get out of the bed, yet not wanting to wake the elder. He sighed. _What am I going to do? It was illegal for the Shichiyou to link their blood with one of the serving class of branch clans. We just did no…it started long ago, the moment I agreed to be adopted by our hime._

The others in the household were beginning to wake. A hard night's work was set. They were to research the answers to the questions that were given to them by Sakurada-sensei and Tsukon-sensei.

After taking care of their own businesses, everyone congregated in the drawing room. They were waiting for Kaetsukikko-hime and Kaname-dono, their leaders. When Kaetsukikko-hime entered, she said, "Ikuzo (let's go)."

She led them to the library. She did not wait for Kain to open the door. She stepped up and pierced her wrist on the spike that was above the doorknob, in which there was a small receptacle designed for the catching of blood. A sweet scent assaulted the nostrils of the nobles. They had each a meager meal of blood tablets. Though any pure blood would have satisfied their want, this was driving them crazy. Mindlessly they advanced upon herself, Kain, Hanabusa and Kaname. They had a fair share of Shichiyou blood.

"Tch, I should have known that you would not be able to control yourselves," muttered Kaetsukikko. "Kai!" She used several hand-signs, to complete the procedure. They were taken aback by what they were about to do.

"Gomen nasai, hime-sama, Kaname-sama, Hanabusa-sama, Kain-sempai," they murmured bowing their heads. Even a servant to the Shichiyou was in higher standing than normal purebloods and aristocrats.

"Hn, whatever," said Kaetsukikko-hime. The implied message was: show more restraint next time.

Kain held the door open, as Kaetsukikko-hime led them into the library. There, they sought the answers to the following questions:

**What is the Old Order? Why was it dispersed?**

**What was the Code of the Olde Ordere?**

**What was the role of the Shichiyou in the fall of the Olde Ordere?**

**Why did the Vampire Monarchy change hands?**

**Who was Adelheid?**

**Who is Akabara Strauss? Give details of his life.**

**Who is Guilt-na-zan? Why does he still exist today?**

**Who is Count Dracula? Is he just fiction? Or has he escaped the pages of the novel of Bram Stoker? Who was Bram Stoker? Was the novel just a part of a biography compiled by Bram Stoker, using the notes of a young man named Jonathan Harker? **

**Who was the first King from the House of Kuran?**

**Were Adelheid, Akabara Strauss, Guilt-na-zan and Vlad Draculae members of the Olde Order?**

The Night Class students spent the night, going from shelf to shelf, trying to find books about the Olde Order and the vampire monarchy. It was dawn when they found the books. They were titled: the Olde Order and Its Fall and The Heirs to The Shichiyou.

"I saw the questions on the board a few nights ago, do you not need information about Vlad Draculae?" asked Kaetsukikko-hime.

"Hai, hime," said everyone, except Alexander Lucard, who said, "I have information."

"We are done here for tonight. The books shall be left here on this table. Tomorrow, we will return to read and take notes from these books," said Kaetsukikko-hime.

"Hai-hime," they replied.

They returned to their rooms and got ready for bed.

In the master bedroom, though…

".me." said Kaetsukikko. "Are you alright?"

Kaname was lost in his memories.

Doomedpassion: inspired by make love by Taeyang ft. Kush and My Destiny by DBSK.

I planned on adding spoilers for Kaname's memories, but I did not have time to because I want to post this today, I just finished it, ten minutes ago.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

It was night once more and the Night Class students followed their usual routine of going to the library. They copied down the following, which was the Vampyr Code.

**Of politics: they who have the sweetest blood must be protected. Protect the Monarchy, the Queen and her Children. [The following is an Amendment by the Contract of Blood and Crosses, July 1789] The Vampire Council is born and there is now a constitutional Monarchy. The people to decide, through voting.**

**Of status: the status of a vampyr is based on parentage and blood**

**Level OThe Monarchy**

**Level APurebloods**

**Level BAristocrats**

**Level CCommons**

**Level DDamphyr**

**Level EEnd [see nine]**

**There can be no change in status, but children can be on a different level of status as their parents. Mixed race mating and marriage lead to the parents and their children to on different levels of status.**

**An Aristocrat is any children in the generations following the union of a Pureblood and a Damphyr, a Common and a Pureblood or a Damphyr and a Common, depending on the parentage of a Damphyr. [see four]**

**A Damphyr is a mix of a vampyr of any status and a human. [The following is an Amendment by the Contract of Blood and Crosses, July 1789] The Damphyr are forbidden children. From now on, their status is level F: Forbidden Fruit.**

**A Common is the child of a Damphyr, and an Aristocrat plus the subsequent generations after if they miz only with Damphyr or Common blood. Of course if a Common mates with a Pureblood, then their children will be Aristocrats.**

**Humans are not to be changed into vampyr, unless, during the process of mating. If not the child of a vampyr and human are Damphyr. If the process is completed during mating, the consent of the human in the relationship must be honoured. [The following is an Amendment by the Contract of Blood and Crosses, July 1789] Never bite a human to change them into vampyr.**

**[The following is an Amendment by the Contract of Blood and Crosses, July 1789] Level E is an added category for vampyr that were ex-humans, but have not drunk the blood of their parent (vampyr) then lost their sanity. They are used for military purposes.**

**Of marriage and mating: marriages are political and are arranged by families, or between a human and a vampyr with out politics; mating is the will to procreate, which is determined by love and or strength. One can be married and still be mated to another. It is a crime to break a blood bond, a bond created by blood during the mating process due to the psychological problems that will plague those who have their bonds broken whether they initiated this sever or not. Although it is not a punishment, those who commit this crime are to be executed when their condition makes them a danger to society. [The following is an Amendment by the Contract of Blood and Crosses, July 1789] Mating is banned, but marriage is not, due to the vampyr being a separate race.**

It took them about an hour to copy, but then they always relaxed after copying one thing or another, marking the page for the next section, then going on to pursue their interests, like swimming, sports and etc. There were enough facilities for such activities on the grounds of Shichiyou castle.

Meanwhile at Kurosu Academia several new students preparing to enter, their names were Mori (Hokage) Kurei and Vlad Draculae. They were to enter the Night Class.

At the moment, they were sitting in the Headmaster's office, listening to his speech.

"I trust you can understand Japanese?" he aimed this question toward Vlad Draculae because it was obvious that Mori (Hokage) Kurei did, especially because of the look that was being sent at him.

"Of course," said Vlad with a fanged smirk. "…but most of this is learned from my…ah…meals. Before they go, I examine their memories."

"Ah…of course. I suppose I have to give you the protocol." He began to list off the school rules, which are as follows:

**As a vampire, you are not reveal your identity to the Day Class:**

**Tell them what you are**

**Drink their blood, even if you wipe their memories of the instant**

**Show your powers**

**Instead of drinking the blood of humans you will take these blood tablets with water.**

**You are to wear the Night Class Uniform.**

**Do not skip class.**

**You are not to romance with humans:**

**No flirting**

**No touching**

**No sex**

**If you do not follow these rules, the Disciplinary Committee will make sure you are punished accordingly: whether it be detention, suspension or expulsion. By the way…three detentions, one suspension; three suspensions lead to expulsion. [see 7]**

**Failing to comply with numbers 3, 4, 5 A and B will land you in detention. Failing to comply with numbers 1, 2 and 5 C will land you in suspension. Failure to comply with this three times [see 6]**

"There is something you need to know, before escorted to the Moon Dorms. The three vampire prefects are not available. Our human prefects will escort you to your dorms tonight, along with me. I would not like them to get hurt, you know?"

Vlad just smirked. _This could be fun. _Kurei looked at him bored. _Recca…you should be here soon. It's been a long time…_

~~~Spokes corner for the doomed one~~~

Wow. Lots of rules, no? I mean in total. So…what would you like to happen next? Recca to come or some one else? Oh yes…I'll try to get the details right about Kaname and Yuki. Okay?" I need several weekends before that so…I will edit my story and add that part into ch. 27 I might also add several things to other chapters. =)

Now for the skit:

"Why are you ruining my work?" asked Bram Stoker.

"Am I?" I said innocently.

"You are," said Matsuri Hino bored. "I don't know whether to congratulate you or not, since this is written okay, but you seem to be running away from the character that I chose for Zero and Kaname.

"I am so sorry for what I have done," I said. "I messed up pretty badly." _Don't kill me._


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It was twilight on the grounds of Kurosu Academia. It was only twilight and dawn that students from both the Day and Night Classes were permitted to meet, but that was only for a couple of minutes as they walked by each other to class or to bed.

Many weeks had passed since the day that Mori (Hokage) Kurei and Vlad Draculae had come to Kurosu Academia. Today was the day that Recca showed up. He was right on

"Aniki," he said. He was confused as to what to do. He wanted so badly to throw his arms around his elder half-brother, but…the past held him back. _I missed you, oni-sama._

"Recca," said Kurei impassively. _Kuso. He's so beautiful._

"Kurei," Recca's friends gave him their acknowledgement. His ex-subordinates were standing their watching.

"It's been a long time," said Recca. Whether it was centuries, or two-three years, the meaning was lost.

"Yes," said Kurei.

"Oni-sama!" cried Koganei Kaoru.

Kurei ruffled his brown hair. The boy's face split into a grin.

"Okay?" muttered Recca's friends. _Since when did ice prince Kurei show affection?_

Knowing what Recca's friends were thinking, he smirked. A fang protruded under his lip. "I've had a long time to change."

"Eh?!" shrieked Fuuko and Yanagi.

"He means he's a vampire," said Kagero.

"WTF?!" Everyone edged away from him. Everyone save the original Day Class who were already Enlightened to the Truth, well, and the Night Class which was made up of Vampyr anyway.

"Welcome to the club," said Hanabusa. He held out his hand for Kurei to shake. "If I remember correctly, Kain wouldn't let me meet you. He thought you were dangerous. So we have never met before.

"Of course," said Kurei smirking. "I am dangerous. I waited too long…four hundred years. I restrained my self for the past sixteen-seventeen years."

"For what?" asked Recca apprehensively.

"…my mate." His eyes roamed the crowd, as if searching for the one.

A chill ran down Recca's spine, when Kurei's eyes lingered on him. He passed it off as the blowing wind. "Let's go," he told his friends. They grabbed their books and moved towards the Day Class dorms.

When he had returned to his dorms, Recca was unable to sleep. His thoughts turned to that of his older half-brother. _Mate…his life partner...why would someone want to be bound to him? He's so morose and bitter. He does need to lighten up. That person should be able to help him…Why do I feel that I want to be the one?_

When Recca entered his room, he stripped and took a shower in the adjoining bathroom. Having done so, he quickly dried himself and put on his nightclothes. He slipped into bed. He fell into a dreamless sleep. He did not notice a shadow at his window, nor did he hear it open.

A figure dropped soundlessly into Recca's room. The figure grabbed the sleeping boy and held him in the bridle style.

This figure was Kurei. He jumped out the window; he closed it silently behind him.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

If his guess was correct, as long as he stayed as far away from Kurei, nothing would happen. But unfortunately he had been wrong because…

Recca ran. Fast, no, faster than he had ever gone. It was midnight, when he woke in his half-brother's bed. He knew what had changed instinctively. He belonged to his half-brother. He was a submissive, an uke, in the vampire society, but he was also a level C because he did drink his half-brother's blood, after he was taken forcefully. Perhaps it wouldn't have happened, if he had just stopped denying that he had fallen in love his brother. For sure though, he would not be running away. Tokyo. His legs gave way and he was only covered in a sheet.

Hours later, yet sometime before dawn…

A group of three appeared.

"Strauss! Look there's a vampire lying on the ground in nothing but a sheet. He's hurt," said a blond boy. _He's mated, but recently. His mate must have forced themselves upon him. Poor boy. His situation is not that unlike my lord and mine. For us, it was accidental, neither of us wanted it. But…_He cast a glance at his bluenette male companion, who was wearing tones of grey and some red.

"Renka" said the bluenette. "Since you found him, you will deal with him."

"Hai!" They rarely showed affection toward the other. They had been rivals for centuries, when it came to swordplay, but when Komatsubara Yuki, the forty-ninth Black Swan and Jin's girlfriend was killed, Jin's hatred for the other grew. Completely obliterating any admiration the younger had for the ex-monarch of the Vampire community. And of course there had been hatred before that, but it had been based on the fact that vampires are hypocrites because they instituted the Vampire Code. If he had been born prior to the last of the Blood Wars, perhaps they would have willingly mated. After all, vampires usually mate for love and or strength. There was at least some degree of admiration, then, but it was steadily growing toward love, possibly due to the influence of the blood bond.

The blonde picked up the brunette boy off the streets. They walked into a flat. Yes, the wandering couple had learned to settle down for periods of time. They had a young blonde girl with them, whose name was Laetitia. She was sometimes mistaken as their daughter. This was something which the blonde boy denied vehemently. In actuality, she was Strauss's protégé. Tonight, she made sure her master and mistress (something that she called Jin because he was Strauss's uke, which is submissive en anglais, but she would be dead, if he knew), could get through the door, since her mistress was carrying a boy, on his back.

"I'll care for him," volunteered Laetitia. "He may be traumatised by the relationship that you share, if he was forced into mating with a vampire." She smiled slyly at her master and mistress.

"Aish! What the hell is wrong with you gaki!" snapped Renka.

She blew a loud raspberry at older man.

"Ahem," coughed Strauss. He gestured toward the now conscious Recca, who was staring at them confusedly.

"Oh! Sorry about that. What's your name?" asked Renka.

"Um…Hana…no just Recca," was the reply.

"Hana…Hanabishi! You're the boy who tamed the nine fire dragons," said Renka.

"…"

"What happened?" asked Laetitia. "Don't mind him; he's rather insensitive at the best times. The only one who he is sensitive with is Strauss." This last part, she said conspiratorially.

"Um…okay," said Recca. "So who are you really?" After a pause, "You won't be taking me back will you?"

"No," replied the bluenette in monotone.

Laetitia however was not impressed. "How could you not know Strauss-sama and Renka-sama, the ex-king of the vampires and his mate?"

"You are vampires?" asked Recca incredulously. "You don't seem like vampires."

"You mean we aren't stereotypes," said Renka. "Most of us aren't."


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It was strange how it had all happened. The prince, as some would like to call Vlad Draculae came to Japan. Having sworn to kill his father, Vlad Draculae the III alias Vampire Hunter D fired a shot. The older man dodged. He wrapped a hand around his son's neck and squeezed. The boy had difficulty breathing.

They had finally met on the grounds of Kurosu Academia.

Only the arrival of the Queen and other students of the Night class brought them apart. Vlad III and his father were hell-bent on killing each other.

They were thrown apart by impact of each rushing at the other. As they gained momentum and rushed at each other again, they were thrown back when they hit the shield of ice that the Queen had set in between them. Stubbornly, thinking of no other way to attain his goal, the younger kept going, only to be thrown back each time, while the elder just stood and watched with a cruel smirk on his red lips.

"Stupid bitches," muttered the Queen.

"What?!" cried Vlad the younger. "What?!" mocked the elder.

"That's enough!" snapped the Queen.

They turned and stared at her.

"Thank you," she said smiling sweetly.

The wall of ice melted. The water crept closer and closer to father and son. It formed a ring and round them then froze over, shooting upward leaving a hole, too high to jump through. The circumference of the ring began to shrink, until there was only enough room for the two to stand facing one another or side by side.

"You will settle your differences or you will be trapped here for a **very** long time," she said smirking.

"Let me out woman!" roared Vlad junior. "**He** can rot here for all I care!"

"That's your problem," she said happily. "**You** are supposed to solve it. Goodnight!"

They were left like that for days, weeks, months…well not that many…a year, until the end of the last year that any of the Night class students were to stay.


End file.
